There Is Only Desire
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: There is a curse in the Slytherin family that involves the Devil taking the bride before her wedding night. Merope thinks it's only fiction until she meet Leviathan. A prequeal to 'There Is Only Flesh'.
1. 1894: The Forest

1894: The Forest

It was autumn time, the forest near the Riddle house and the Gaunt house was changing its colors of red, gold, and brown. A little girl about five travels the woods while her mother tends to her gardening. The little child had dark brown hair that would almost be mistaken for black if the sun hadn't touched its highlights. Her eyes were like the color of jade, if one looked into her eyes long enough they would have thought they were glowing. In many ways she was the perfect picture of pure innocence.

With innocence comes curiosity, Merope had been told many times not to go into the forest alone by her mother. "The woods isn't safe, my dear. Dangerous things lurk there," her mother would say so many times. As much as she loved her mother, her innocence and curiosity beckoned her to venture out. At least it's day time, she thought once to justify her disobedience.

It was in the afternoon, the air was crisp and cool. The girl wondered into the woods with fascination of it's beauty. She walked around in this other world known as Nature only to get lost in it for only ten minutes. A rustle near by made her alert how alone and vulnerable she was. Her fear intensified as she heard the sound again. She found were the rustling was coming from, there was a bright light hiding behind a bush.

Her fear turned to curiosity again, walking toward the light. "Hello?" she asked. As soon as she spoke the creature creating that light flew out even deeper into the woods. "Wait…Come back!" she cried. Merope ran after it wondering what it was. Was it a pixie? A ghost? A heavenly angel? Whatever the creature was she knew it wasn't dangerous. Only dangerous things attack people was her reasoning.

Weather it was her young energy or her need to know she was able to keep up with the light. Her running came to a halt as the light hovered near a pond. Before her eyes the light changed into a figure with feathery wings wearing white robes. Soon she was able to tell it was a man standing before her. She was amazed by his beauty. The angel had black hair that went to his neck, eyes like silver. His features were so perfect it was as if he was made by God. Merope couldn't help but smile. "Hello, my name's Merope, what's yours?"

"Fern," he said, his voice matching his looks. After saying his name, he knelt to her level smiling at her. "So you can see me, little Merope?" The child laughed, "Of course I can. Am I not suppose to see you, Fern?" He looked away from her, taking her hand. He had a gentle touch. "It's rare for someone to see me unless they were important. You my dear, are special. You're the first to ever see me."

"I'm the first ever person to see you?" asked Merope with amazement. Fern looked into her eyes with concern. "No, you're the first in your family to see me. My Creator has a certain…distaste from your ancestor," said Fern. Merope at the time didn't know what he meant, she didn't know she was a descendant of Slythrin, she didn't know about the curse that ran in her family, she was only an innocent. Before she could ask why his Creator hated her family an unnatural darkness came into the forest.

The sudden change in the woods caused Merope to whimper a little. This was the danger her mother warned her about, the thing that lurked in the woods. As she looked into the darkness, she saw a pair of red glowing eyes. She wanted to scream but Fern put his hands over her mouth. "Hush, little one, he won't hurt you but, you're not ready to see him yet." The last thing she saw was the Red Eyes coming toward her before everything went black

She didn't know how long she was out but, she was glad to find herself in her own bed. Outside her door, she heard her own mother arguing with someone that wasn't her father. Merope put her ear toward the door, she didn't understand what they were saying, it wasn't in English. The language was more like sounds of hissing and clickings. The argument seemed to escalate, she could tell by how frightened her mother sounded. Usually, Merope would try to help her mother, even take the beating from her father but, this was different. By what she could hear behind the door it was going to be much more violent then her father's beatings.

Merope was proven right as a huge bang on the door made her jump a foot away. Along with her mother's screams, she heard a ripping sound. Her mother pleaded and begged but the ripping sound only got worse. Soon Merope saw blood seeping under her door. The more blood came the more Merope stepped away from it to the point she was sitting on the bed. Finally the screaming stopped and the door opened to reveal the horror before her.

Her mother was planted with hooks on her bare shoulders, legs, head, and back. She had cuts on every inch of her body that was seeming with blood. She looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Merope, I'm sorry," was the last thing she said before being dragged off into the darkness. "Mommy!" screamed Merope as the door slammed shut before her.


	2. Cursed

Cursed

By the time her father came home that day he almost went into a state of shock. When he asked her what happened to her mother, Merope went into hysterics. "I…..saw blood….and mommy…..oh mommy!" She couldn't finish nor could she explain what she saw. Even in the world of magic, there were some things in this world that can't be explained. Her father didn't push her any further, he had an idea what had happened but, now wasn't the time to tell her about the curse that runs in the family. "It's doesn't matter, dear…now come on let's clean this up." Without another word, Merope and her father went about cleaning the blood off the floor, walls, even the ceiling which was clean by nightfall.

The story was that Mrs. Gaunt had 'disappeared' during the night. Rumors were that she ran off, that she finally came to her senses that the family was crazy. Another was she ran off with another man. Some even suspect that Marvolo Gaunt murdered his wife and buried her in garden or to make the story even creepier, he served her up for dinner. No matter how many stories were told about Mrs. Gaunt only Merope knew what happened. The question was why?

As Merope grew older her father discovered she wasn't doing 'well'. Of course she can weald magic but, it was weak. The only thing she could do was lift things but, that was it. When he took her to the doctor to have the little girl examined, of all the things he dreaded the most was when the doctor came out shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gaunt…..your daughter is a squib." Since then he has looked at his daughter as a lesser, weaker child. It was also the day he told the story about her family curse.

Once they got home, Marvolo sighed in despair. He looked at his daughter, she was ten almost close to eleven. Merope was sitting on the ground trying to levitate a stick. It was only an inch from the ground. "Merope," he said, sitting on the chair. She turned her attention toward her father, "Yes, papa?" He didn't speak for a moment which made Merope more uncomfortable. When ever something got this silent it usually ended in violence. During the years she was growing up without her mother, her father had the tendency to lose his temper, mostly on his own son.

"Merope…..I was hoping I would save this dreadful story when you got older but, since finding out about your….condition…..I think I need to tell you about the curse."

"Curse, papa?"

"Yes…Merope a curse worse then finding out you're a squib." After another moments of silence, Marvolo straightened up in his chair. "It all started with our ancestor, Salazar Slythrin. He was a great man in many ways but, there was a flaw in his character, his pride. One day he was out on the road when a stranger in black came along. I don't know what he did but, he angered the stranger whom he later discovered was the Devil himself.

"Before he was about to marry his bride he heard a scream coming from her room. He found she was being violated by a monster on top of her. Once he was finished with her, he turned to our ancestor and sealed our fate by saying this: 'By insulting my wishes I will be the one to deflower your brides.'"

"Deflower?" asked Merope

"He took their virginity, Merope….they were forced to have sex with the monster before their day of happiness," said Marvolo, looking worried. Merope stared at her father, hoping this was only a story. As she was about to ask if this was some sort of fable, her father told her to come to the basement. Merope never went down to the basement for a good reason, it was pitch black.

Going down the basement with her father, Merope began to feel the old chill down her spine when she was younger. Traveling down her imagination grew wild. She imagined monsters of twisted abnormalities, of nightmarish demons but, mostly those red eyes. She imagined those demonic eyes were glowing in the darkness. Never did she thought to really see them up close when her father lit up a lamp.

She jumped back in terror only to find out it was an oiled painting. The painting was of the demon in all its terrible glory. It was a man about six feet tall or higher. He was pale like the snow, his hair was black as the night. At his feet was a women wearing a ripped wedding gown screaming in silent terror as the demon was about to attack her. The painting was terrifying but at the same time it was a beautiful painting.

It was also the first time she ever got that strange ache between her legs. She was fascinated by this handsome demon. His bare physique was muscular; it was almost as if the angels sculpted his body. The black hair stopped at his waist but, didn't cover the main attraction: his manhood. By looking at him, he was about a good eight inches maybe more. She must have been staring at it for maybe two minutes until her father began speaking again.

"This was painted after my brother died. He began painting this after the rape incident before he married his wife." Merope was trying so hard not to look at the picture, not because of the horror but, out of embarrassment. She didn't want her father to catch her oogling at the demon's erection. "I tell you this Merope because I know you're going to be a lot more vulnerable….you might even die before you even get to the alter." It was the first and only time she ever saw tears in his eyes. As he hugged her, she looked back at the painting….she could have sworn the eyes were looking straight into her soul.


	3. The Ritual

The Ritual

Years have passed since her father told her about the story of the family curse. Merope never went to Hogwarts but, was home schooled. She did get a wand but it seemed Merope couldn't give it real power. Truth was she didn't really care for magic, it seemed artificial to her. There were only two things she cared about: the forest and the painting. She wanted to learn more about the forest because that was were true magic lived.

On a daily bases Merope would sneak out at night into the woods like she did when she was very young. There she was able to practice her magic like making a circle out of stones and make them levitate off the ground about a foot or so. It wasn't just stones she practiced with, there were leaves, sticks, and sometimes animals. The forest was a magical place she never wanted to leave but eventually she went back.

Even though she went out to the forest at night to practice magic there was another reason why she went into the woods. Every night she would travel into the forest to find Fern or even the figure with the Red Eyes. Merope wondered if the red eyes belonged to the Devil her father talked about. But no matter, she never found them which saddened her. Once she came back into the house, she wouldn't go back to her room but, go into the basement where the portrait lived.

Hours Merope would look at it wanting to know him. "Who are you? What did my family do to make you hurt us? What ever it is I'm sorry," she would murmur to it. It was a ritual for her to come back into the basement every night and pay it's respects, almost close to worship. As she got older her worship became desirous. Merope didn't look at him like the Devil but, a fallen angel. She wanted to know more of him but didn't know how. Momentarily, her desires became lustful.

Every night she would go to the basement, she would kneel before the painting. Staring at his terrible beauty, she would undress herself naked before it. "Why wait till the wedding, my dark angel? I'm willingly let you take my virginity," she whispered. There she would lay on her back, her legs spread wide for him to see. By looking at the painting, he looked pleased. She would close her eyes imagining the demon on top of her, kissing her, caressing her, then ultimately penetrating her. It was when she imagined his hard cock inside her she began fingering herself. The first time felt funny but, the more she did it the more pleasurable it became. Once she orgasm she could only let out a gasped as if she was held under water for so long and was finally released to breathe. After her little love fantasy she would dress her self and kiss the painting good night. "I'll see you tomorrow, love," Merope would say.

The ritual of the forest and worship was done until she ran off with Tom Riddle


	4. Visitors

Visitors

When Merope rode off into the sunset with Tom Riddle as her knight in shining armor she was happy or at least thought she was. For two weeks Tom was given a dose of love potion every morning and every night. She thought the potion would eventually turn to true love but, something wasn't right it felt artificial. What makes it even worse, Tom Riddle was ….bland. All Tom Riddle ever talked about was politics and horses but, mostly his horses (especially in breeding them). Merope only planning on bailing town if this didn't work (clearly it wasn't) but, she hit on several snags.

One, she was a witch even if she was a squib. Two, she was a women with no money in a time were women weren't really allowed to work a decent job. Three, Tom Riddle proposed to her three days later after 'rescuing' her. Riddle insisted to wed her within a month. Merope dreaded every day of every hour that ticks closer to the wedding day. She felt trapped in the mansion, with all its diamonds and pearls it felt like a prison. All day she wondered around the house like a ghost thinking about her future. Forever she would slip a potion in his drink because Merope knew deep down in her heart Tom will never love her even if she was a muggle like him. The thought of being with him left her in despair in her prison palace.

Even though she was trapped during the day, she had freedom at night. Every night, Merope would sneak out of her palace into the forest like she did before many times. In the heart of the woods she would step into the Circle of Stones and pray to Mother for comfort. A week before the wedding, Merope was in full sorrow. Her life was about to be sealed to a man she didn't love at all. Once her would be husband was asleep she snuck, running away from the mansion into the woods like a fox set free from its cage. Merope stepped into the Circle weeping for herself. She cried out to Mother, "Mother, if you hear me, please help me. If there's anyway out of this marriage….If there's another man in my life, please give me courage! Mother, I beg of you! Send me an angel, send me hope of happiness if there is any, even death is more blissful then a life time chained to a man I don't love!"

Mother didn't hear her pray but, the Darkness did. While Merope was in woe, Leviathan was watching her in lustful fascination. "Don't worry my dear, cutting off your maiden head would either give you bliss or plunder you in sorrow to were you wished you were dead," he whispered. As Merope left the Circle, Leviathan left to forest into the dark Labyrinth. "I think I should bring some company," he said smiling to himself as he knocked on the door of Angelique and the new pupil, Xipe Totec.

#

It was the day before the wedding were so many guest were invited in their 'bliss'. Merope felt claustrophobic with so many people she didn't even know. They were either his family or his friends from some were or whatever but, never _hers._ It was when she shook hands with Tom's cousin, Caption Elliot Spencer her fate was sealed.

"Hello, Elliot! I've never thought the day I see you as an army man! Congratulations and who are these two? I'm hoping the girl's not 'just your friend'," said Tom. Elliot smiled, more like baring his teeth at the man. The newly born demon remembering his human years didn't like Tom Riddle very much. His cousin had a way of injuring him, one time almost killing him by playing piggy back while he was swimming in a deep lake. Lucky his mother was there to save him. It was the last time the Spencers went back to the Riddle house.

Once breaking free from Riddle's grip, he introduced the two strangers. "This is Angelique, my fiancée and this is my army friend, Levi Quirrell." Merope didn't pay much attention to the women but, was instantly hypnotized by Quirrell. He had long black hair in a pony tail, his eyes were like burning sapphires. For some strange reason, he looked familiar to her. Merope didn't know how long she was starring into those fiery blues but, was instantly snapped back into reality when Tom introduced her to the three. "And this is my soon to be wife, Merope Gaunt."

She shook hands with all three, Quirrell felt the longest but, oh how she desired to not let go of that hand.


	5. The Devil Himself

The Devil Himself

Once the introductions were made, the dinner party had begun. Tom sat at one end of the table while Merope sat on the other. It was the only arrangement she ever bothered with. As everyone was in there seat and to her astonishment, Mr. Quirrell was sitting right next to her. A feeling of confusion swept her as a desire and guilt mixed. It was a thrill for this stranger to sit next to her but, felt guilt it wasn't Tom even if she didn't love him.

As food was put out on the table, Merope wasn't feeling hungry. As of late she'd been hardly eaten anything since the engagement. While the wine was being poured by the waiter, Quirrell whispered "I know what you're _really_ hungry for." Merope was shocked by what he did next. He hicked up her skirt up to her sacred place then began fingering her. "What are you doing," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to be a married women."

"That's the thing…._you're going to be._" While the party guest were eating and talking of the good times, Merope was clutching the edge of the table. Thank God there's a long table cloth covering this obscene action, she thought. To all her humiliation of being caught, an arousing heat was building up between her legs making her hold her breath. "Don't worry, my dear, they're too dull to notice what's happening, even your dullard of a fiancée," he whispered. She closed her eyes as he licked her ear.

"Besides you're not the only one." Merope was about to ask what he meant but looked over to her right were Elliot Spencer was sitting. He was biting his lip, breathing kind of fast. At first she thought he was hyperventilating until she noticed Angelique wasn't sitting next to him. In a few seconds he stiffened up, producing a low moan in his throat then relaxed. A second later, Angelique crawled from under the table wiping the last of him from her mouth. Merope was both appalled and intrigued by her talent to go unnoticed. "I told you they were to dull to noticed," he whispered.

His voice caused her to go back to her own predicament. Merope was breathing a little harder herself as the heat became more intense. "Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth not looking at him. Her eyes focused on the guest, even on Tom. Were they really that dull? She thought. "I have many names, but, my real name is Leviathan but you know me better as the Devil." By hearing this, her eyes were wide with fear. So the tales where true, the Devil came here to have her deflowered before her husband had a chance.

For the longest time she thought it as a myth, a family fable to stay out of trouble or to keep them unmarried. Now that the very Devil himself was warming her up for the night caused her to fear for her life. 'Since you don't have the magic, I'm afraid you won't have any defense against him,' her father told her once. No, that wasn't true she did have defense, it might be small but it was enough. By thinking this she was trying to resist the ultimate climax that was coming upon her.

"Why you resisting one of the greatest pleasures women can ever have that even men envy?"

"Why…would…men…envy….a woman?"

"Because you're pleasure can be done multiple times while a man can only feel it once then they're done. That's one of the reasons men hate your sex, once you're done with him, you can move on to the next. It's all part of Nature."

As he said this, his movements became faster quickening her to her orgasm. It was hard to resist the heat. Once the wave of pleasure flooded her whole body she gasped for breath then relaxed. Merope slumped back into the chair, lips half closed. She saw him put his finger into his mouth tasting her juices. By the look of him he preferred her over the meal they were having which brought her to her growling stomach.

Merope looked at her food like a starving poor person. Forgetting her etiquette she began to eat with her hands, eating famished like. Funny, this was the time when the 'dullards' finally paid attention to her. "Merope? Are you alright?" asked Tom Riddle. She looked up from her plate to the guests, they were staring at her like an escaped freak from the circus. Merope straightened up making apologies then the dinner went on.

While eating politely this time she began making plans to keep the Devil out of her room….even though she secretly wished him to come. 


	6. Guilty Pleasure

Guilty Pleasure

Right after the dinner party when the guest went back to their room to rest for the big day, Merope began making preparations. In her room (they didn't share a bed) she put some defensive spells on her door and windows to keep the Devil out. Merope felt confident but only a little, even though she didn't like the idea, she'd asked Tom to sleep with her tonight. "At nine I want you to take me," she said to him earlier. The theory was that if Tom took her now she wouldn't have to suffer the curse but then again she preferred Leviathan over Riddle.

It almost ten, Merope had been waiting for Tom for almost an hour. He promised, she thought feeling angry and sad at the same time. Merope stared at the mirror, tapping her fingers in impatience. She looked back at the clock, it was exactly ten now. Sudden fury came over as she looked back at her reflection. With all the strength that she could muster, she put her fist to the mirror screaming at it as if the mirror insulted her. Merope stepped back breathing hard, feeling very amused by her strength. Usually she was a weakling. Merope's amusement turned to fear as she watched the mirror repair itself. In the reflection behind her was Leviathan standing in the doorway.

"You know that's seven years bad luck," said Leviathan, smirking at her. Merope turned around only to see he wasn't there. She jumped as his arms wrapped around her waist, his tongue licking her ear. The sensation made her skin crawl. "I put some spells on these doors and windows, you weren't suppose to come in." One moment he was caressing her, the next they were face to face. He was no longer in his human form. The sapphire eyes were red rubies, the skin like marble. His hair was even longer, down to his waist. He wore only leather trousers and black boots that went up to his knee. Merope couldn't help but, marvel at his bare torso no matter how many times she tried to resist looking at him in awe.

"You think spells are going to keep me out, Merope?" said Leviathan, his tone dangerous. "I'm God I can go where ever I want." He made a move toward her, Merope backed away wishing that Tom was here in her mind. He stopped his advances, looking almost insulted. "You wish for that ingrate to be by your side to protect you?" She was stunned that he knew what she was thinking. "How…" she whispered, trembling in his presence. For a few seconds he didn't speak. "It doesn't matter how, why on earth would you want to be with a man you don't even love."

"That's not true!" lied Merope in defense. "I love him and he loves me."

"Now that's a lie, my dear because if he loved you, you wouldn't have to use a love potion on him," he said, coming closer to her now. Strangely the smell of cinnamon was in the air it was making Merope feel….aroused. "Let's face it, he'll never truly love you even if you were….what do your kind call them…Muggle." Hearing this brought tears in her eyes. She lied to herself multiple times that the first man she had a crush on would love her someday, that he would be her everything. In truth, her whole life went by with out any love expressed to her except her mother. If only she just stayed at home like she was told maybe her mother wouldn't have faced a painful death.

Surprisingly, Leviathan brushed the tears from her eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself for your curiosity. You were a child, your still a child." She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm not a child." Leviathan laughed then kissed her passionately. Merope welcomed that kiss, feeling his smooth toned body. At this moment she never wanted a man so badly.

After a few minutes of kissing and heavy petting, she broke away undressing herself before him. Once she was fully naked, his lustful gaze observed her. It was like being in the basement again only this time it wasn't a fantasy. Immediately they went to the bed. Kissing her with passion, squeezing her breasts which lead to kissing and sucking them. "You taste so good, I bet you taste even better down below." He traveled from her breasts to her navel to her inner thigh with kisses and sucking. With every sensation he made the desire between her legs increased. She gasped as he began licking her.

"Ohh, Lev…..Oh God!" Merope began thrusting her hips, meeting the movements with his tongue. As she was about to reach climax, he stopped. "Why you….?" Only to have her sentence cut short as she stared at his erect manhood. It was a lot bigger in person then in the painting. It was hard as iron as she touched it. He groaned in pleasure as she began sheathing it up and down. Out of curiosity, she put it to her mouth and began to suck. "Ooohhhh….Mimi….you amaze me!" With every thrust he made she delivered, going with the beat of his heart. Does the Devil have a heart? Merope thought.

Merope was content with giving him felletio, he forced her head away from him. "As much as I love the idea of you tasting my white liqueur, I would rather spill myself inside you!" He forced her back into the bed, pinning her down. She almost screamed when his cock entered her. "I know it hurts but, it'll feel better as it goes along if you let it." He was right, at first it was painful like driving a knife inside her but, as she moved along with his rhythm it became much more pleasurable.

The first time wasn't gentle, far from it. The closer they got to the climax, the rougher it became. He sucked, kissed, bitted, and clawed her to the point of bleeding. Surprisingly, Merope didn't care if she died from lethal wounds it would have been a happy death. "Do you want this?" Leviathan demanded, panting with his movements. "Yes!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes….My God….I want you!"

Granting her wish, she threw back her head with unspeakable pleasure as he released his seed inside her. Merope laid on the bed with half lidded eyes. She never felt so at peace with herself. Leviathan laid next to her, observing her beauty. Never in his damned immortal life had he taken a virgin so beauty and so willing to take his dark pleasures. He was taken aback when she said, "You won't leave me, will you? I've always wanted someone like you."

Usually he would have left after he had his fill but, tonight he stayed. No mortal women ever enjoyed him before. It was always tears in the end. This one was actually….pleased with him. That night Leviathan held her in his arms.


	7. A Wedding and A Funeral

A Wedding and A Funeral

While Leviathan and Merope were in a night of bliss, Tom Riddle was at a near by pub with Elliot and Angelique. Tom thought in his drunken mind it was a bachelor party but, in reality it was a distraction. "Give your cousin a good time while I have my way with the bride," said Leviathan. As much as he respected his God, he would have preferred to come along and have some fun with the bride as well. Elliot never really liked Tom, the memory of almost drowning was still fresh in his mind. "Why so glum Xipe? At least I'm here," said Angelique seductively. He smiled, at least he wasn't alone with this burden.

While Tom was playing some drinking game, Angelique came closer to him, close enough to kiss. Soon they were making out in the corner of the bar were no body was looking or too busy to notice them. Xipe was sitting on a chair were Angelique was straddling him. He knew what was going to happen next. She unzipped his trousers were she began feeling his hardening member. "Ohh, I've been wanting to ride you all night since that dinner party!" She moaned in pleasure as his cock was inserted inside her. He looked around, still no body noticed just like a party guest at the Riddle house.

As much as Elliot would have liked it to last longer, it had to be quick. The sex was good but, short lived as it only lasted about three minutes which was just in time for a drunk Tom to come over. Quickly, Angelique got off his lap, adjusting her dress while Elliot put his manhood back in place and zip back his pants. Tom looked at them through hazy eyes, even though he was drunk he could tell that they did something 'naughty'. Did you two…..You did, didn't you?" giggled Tom. He waved to the bartender. "IIIIII wwoouullllld l-like tuo huave a anouthea drank, pleause?" slurred Tom. "I think you've had enough, Tom," said Elliot, he could tell that he had way to much.

"Waita minat, I'ma soba. I coulda haveanother!" protested Tom. He tried to punch Elliot but, ended up missing him. Instead it was Tom that got punched in the face, knocking him unconscious. Very quickly it became a brawl, fortunately for the three of them they left unnoticed. Once they were out of the bar, they left Tom at the side of the pub were they went to cause chaos else were. The couple went into the forest only to another couple frolicking in the bushes. They looked at each other with evil mischief on their mind

#

The next day was of new beginnings and horrible endings. The wedding at the Riddle house was massive. It all took place outside in the evening were the sun was setting. Could say it was rather romantic, with the groom and the bride happy to finally be together till death do us part. It wasn't true though, Tom was under the spell of a love potion and Merope was happy for that wonderful night in her room with a stranger whom was sitting at the front row with his unusual friends.

Throughout the wedding, her eyes couldn't help but wonder over to Leviathan. In his human form, he was unquestionably handsome even more handsome then Tom. In that moment when she mutter 'I do' she hoped to see Leviathan again. Besides Tom didn't have to know she had a lover, married women do it all the time. There was this one time were she over heard an old woman talking about her affair, how she got away with it for over thirty years. "Either my husband was dull or didn't care, it was a breeze. Every time I was with my lover, I was alive again." That's what she felt that night…alive.

While Merope was having her bittersweet moment at her wedding, a maiden went into the woods to collect some firewood for the winter. As she was picking up dead wood, she discovered a trail of blood. Curious she followed it to the heart of the woods. At first she thought it was the blood of a dead animal but, soon the blood got thicker. Ultimately she found the couple that had been reported missing last night. The maid screamed in horror by what she had found.

The two bodies were tied to a tree, their bodies sewn together in agonizing coitus. They were of a man and a woman about 20 years, whatever beauty they had then was gone now. The eyes were plucked out of their sockets, their mouth shut for all eternity. To make things even more gruesome, they were whipped, burned, and sliced like a piece of meat.

The woman ran out into the town screaming, "They're dead, they're dead! The Devil has come among us!" In a sense she was right. Later that night when the newly weds went on their happy honeymoon, the police came to examine the bodies. A week later the unnamed couple were buried side by side. The Funeral was only the beginning of the horrors that were to take place in this little town of Evermore.


	8. Obsessions

Obsession

Merope and Tom Riddle went on their honeymoon in London. Merope was hoping to have a honeymoon in France when she got married, to be whisked away in the country of love. Not only was the honeymoon bad the sex was terrible. When she first set eyes on his naked body never in her life did she feel so disappointed. Tom was unusually thin with barely any muscle tone like he hadn't eaten in years. It wasn't just his body that prove disappointing but the size of his penis. God, it was close to laughable, when it was limp it was about three inches but, when it was erect it only grew about an inch taller. When they first made love she was hoping that the performance would be better then the size. Don't judge a book by its cover, right?

Sadly the sex wasn't as good as she thought. When they first did it in London it only lasted about a minute, a minute! With Leviathan it lasted for hours or so. Just thinking about him made her hot, made her itch with desire to have his hands on her one more time. Merope was glad that Tom was mainly gone on the honeymoon, that gave her plenty of time to think about her demon lover. She would pleasure herself about five times a day just thinking about him. The way he kissed her, the way he touches her hitting every pleasure note in her body to make her scream out in desire.

She wanted him like wine to get drunk from tasting his body. Her thinking and self pleasuring came close to obsessive. By the time the honeymoon was almost over she couldn't stand it anymore. Merope wrote a letter to him, she didn't know if the letter was being mailed to the right address but, she had to try. The letter was written with desire and obsession for him, begging for him to take her once more when she came back. It was hard work writing that letter. Every time she started off with a sentence she had to satisfy herself one more time. Eventually, she mailed the letter, hoping he'll respond. Her heart would break if he didn't

#

Leviathan was restless in his chambers, nothing seemed to satisfy his needs. He fucked every slave both male and female and tortured every prisoner he could find but, nothing sated him the way Merope did. Never in his immortality could a mortal girl torture with an obsession to have her one more time. The night before the wedding, they fucked each other about several times. He liked they way her eyes glowed when she wanted to taste him one more time.

The girl in the corner was whimpering, her crying annoyed him. "Stop your useless weeping, whore! You should be use to it by now!" he yelled at her, only making her cry even harder. As he was about to violate her one more time, a warm voice called him, "Father," Leviathan turned to the voice that belonged to his first creation, Fern. The Demon God stepped away from the girl with a calm smile on his face. Fern was like a son to him even though he wasn't born yet. "You can be born to anyone of your choosing Fern," said Leviathan once. "Who ever parents conceive you will be the luckiest people on this earth to have you."

"That's wonderful Father, but I want be your child when you find someone special," said Fern a long time ago. That would have been wonderful to be the birth father of his first creation but that was highly unlikely. When the Gods found out about Fern and refused to destroy him caused Leviathan to fall with a curse. Not only did the curse deformed him of his former beauty, it left him infertile. So it might as well be that Fern will never be born.

"I have a letter from Merope," said Fern, holding out the letter. Quickly, Leviathan snatched the letter, struggling to open it. It must have taken five minutes to open. Leviathan read the letter several times, whispering the words under his breath. His erection getting harder as he read her need for him. He could imagine her jade eyes glowing with hunger as she was writing this. When his erection became unbearable he handed the letter back to Fern. "Fern, take this back and come back with a quill and paper within an hour. I'm going to be doing….stuff to her," said Leviathan, blushing a little.

Fern smiled, "Understand, I'll be back in an hour. Don't be too hard on her." That was an understatement. Once Fern was gone, Leviathan fucked her apart. In an hour, the slave girl was almost close to a bloody thing on the floor slowly healing back to her beauty. She was dragged back into her prison by his other slaves that would soon come under the same abuse but, not too soon. When Fern came back with quill and paper, he wrote back to her with the same obsessive need as well. "I hope you're truly eager as I am to taste my pleasure. For I have such sights to show you."


	9. Nighttime Affair

Nighttime Affair

"Mrs. Riddle?" asked the chamber maid with hesitation in her voice. Since the Riddles came back from their honeymoon, Merope had developed a temper. Whenever her husband wasn't home she would lock herself up in her room or sit outside with a blank stare on her face. "What?" said Merope darkly. The maid at first wanted to leave Mrs. Riddle to her sulking and tell the stranger at the door that she wasn't home but, a strange feeling of dread over took her if she refused. "There's a lady out side that has a message for you, Mrs. Riddle. She says it's from Lev."

With a blink of an eye Merope's mood changed from gloomy rain cloud to happy sunshine. Just like her mood, she hurried to the door like a child at Christmas. Merope opened the door to see Angelique standing outside beautiful as ever. The Princess smiled, "Hello, Merope, How was the honeymoon?" Merope grunted at the thought. "Passionless as ever."

"Do you wish for more passion then, Merope?"

"The maid told me you have something for me," said Merope wanting to get to the point. Angelique handed her a plain white letter with the words Lev on the front. "Thank you, Angelique….where's your lover?"

"He's busy….butchering something," said the Princess, a devilish grin on her face. Merope got the feeling that something being butchered was actually a _person_. She read about the murders in the forest after she got back and deep down she knew Angelique and Elliot were the suspects but, she wasn't going to report it. For one it would be useless and two these people weren't human, at least not anymore. "I'll see you around," said the Princess and left.

#

Merope was thrilled to know Leviathan wanted to meet her again. Never in her years had she thought the damned would bring her happiness. In the letter he wanted to meet her in the forest by sun down. When it was dusk, Merope slipped a sleep potion into Tom's drink and left into the woods. She was dressed in red with red cloak. The more she traveled into the woods the more needful she became of him. By the time it was completely dark her needfulness turned to frustration. "This better not be a trick," growled Merope. Once she reached to the heart of the woods her frustration turned to nervousness.

"Well, isn't it Little Red Riding Hood," said a chilling voice from behind. Before she had the chance to turn around, Merope was pinned to the ground on her stomach. A serpentine tongue licked her ear, her eyes turned up toward a grinning Leviathan. "My…what big teeth you have," said Merope as if she was in the actual fairy tale. "So that I can eat you, my dear," said Leviathan with mischief on his mind.

He flipped her over were their lips were locked together. Merope's heart began to beat louder as her clothes were being ripped off her body. Once she was naked as the day she was born, he began to explore her body with tongue, lips and teeth. She groaned in pleasure once he began stroking her red velvet between her legs with his tongue. With each stroke he made the heat mounted, making her buck her hips slightly to meet his strokes. When the heat came to the point were she couldn't bear it no longer she screamed out into the darkness as her desire warmed her whole body.

For the moment Merope laid there feeling unbelievably satisfied after a long dry spell from the honeymoon. Leviathan crawled up to her and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips. "You like the taste of yourself, my dear?"

"Yes," said Merope, almost breathless. After a few moments of liplock he said, "Now that I've fed your desire, you need to feed mine." Before she had time to say anything, she was on her knees. She looked at his member in awe as it stood erect to the point to were she could see it's pulse. Immediately she began sucking his enormous phallus all the way to the root. "Oh my you have a talent!" The way he fucked her mouth was rough but, Merope enjoyed the sensation. It even brought the heat back between her legs again. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise as his seed spilled in her mouth.

When he pulled out off her mouth she didn't swallow nor didn't spit it out. The taste was like a teaspoon of salt in her mouth. She wanted to spit it out but, was afraid he would get angry with her if she did. "Here…I'll taste myself on your lips." He kissed her, his tongue licking up the seed dwelling in her mouth.

#

They laid on the ground for a while naked in each others arms. Merope was asleep but, Leviathan was wide awake. There was an uncommon feeling stirring in his heart but, he ignored it. It'll pass, this is just a fling he thought. That night he carried her in his arms back to the Riddle house dressed in her night gown. From there they began their nightly affairs.


	10. Children of the Night

Children on the Night

Every night Merope would come into the woods to meet her demon lover. Many of those nights would be filled with passion and lust. Others times Merope wanted to know more about Leviathan then just physically. "Tomorrow night, I'll show you my world," he said. As tomorrow night came, Merope didn't find Leviathan but, something else.

While walking in the woods dressed in black, she saw a light that she remembered in her childhood. It was about a yard away from her, appearing and disappearing in the trees. It was the same orb of light as she remembered only it was singing:

_I've been a martyr for love_

_And I will die in the flames_

_As I draw my last breath_

_As I'm close in on death_

_I'll call out your name_

As the light was singing she knew it wasn't the angel she saw as a young girl, its voice was feminine but, still she followed it. The light didn't seem to care it was being followed, more likely it welcomed it. As she followed the orb it was still singing.

_I've been a martyr for love_

_Nailed up on the cross_

_While you've having your fun_

_As the damage is done_

_I'm assisting the cost_

She didn't know how long she'd been following the light. Only entranced by its seductive melody.

_I knew what I was letting myself in for_

_I knew that I could never finish the score_

Merope heard a scream near by that was full of pain and anguish. "I'll….I'll make you….a deal! Take….her….instead of…..m-me! She tried to….bite me!" As she got closer she heard a laughter so sinister it made her shiver. "Why should I do that? Perhaps I prefer you," said the voice, its tone so deep and threatening as if it came out of the gates of Hell.

_I've been a martyr for love_

_I need to be by your side_

_I have knelt at your feet_

_I have felt your deceit _

_Could leave if I tried_

As the woods got a little thinner, she saw the tortured and the torturer. Never in her life had she saw something so frightening. The tortured was a fat man wearing black trousers with thinning hair which was dripping with blood. He had hooks everywhere on his fat tender flesh. The hooks and the chains were coming out of a gold and black box, a puzzle box.

_I've been a martyr for love_

_Tortured every hour_

_From the day I was born_

_I've been moved like a pawn_

_By the greatest of powers_

The torturer was between a monster and a man. He was pale as death wearing a black leather armor and cassock. His eyes were blacker then the night itself, the face and head decorated in silver pins. If pain was a person it would look like him. The fat man whimpered, still trying to make a deal. "Don't take….me. Take her, she's a vampire!" He pointed his stubby fingers at the woman bound to a tree. Merope could see fear in her eyes. How could she be a vampire? They don't feel anything, she thought.

Once her thoughts broke away from the girl in question, the light was gone. She turned to look for her guide, only to find it hovering near by the pin headed demon, singing.

_I knew that I would have to suffer in vain_

_Aware that I would never outgrow the pain_

Merope was scared for the light. She thought the demon would harm the poor creature. Out of fear for the light or her being a women she ran out of her hiding place, only to be pinned down to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Angelique, her voice alarmed.

"He'll hurt it! He'll hurt the light!" said Merope feeling panicky. As she said this the light, the demon and Angelique laughed as if she told the most hilarious joke in the world. By then they let her stand up getting the better view of them all. Angelique was wearing a black almost see though dress. The pinned headed demon was eyeing her lustfully. As Merope looked at the demon more closely, she recognized him instantly. "Elliot Spencer?" she gasped. "How?"

The demon took his eyes off the woman he desired and smiled knowingly at her. "He opened the box and I re-made him, Mimi," said Leviathan. Merope turned around to see her demon lover with the accused vampires. She was on her knees looking down. "Her! Take her! She's one of the undead!" screamed the fat man. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, protecting through a gaged mouth. Leviathan smiled, "I believe he's right, Xipe." Leviathan only put a hand on her shoulder then her body began to sparkle like diamonds. Merope was amazed by her beauty.

"How could she be a vampire? Vampires aren't….like that," said Merope, doubtfully. As a young girl she remembered reading Brom Stoker's _Dracula_ and watching a moving picture called _Nosferatu_ and none of those vampires sparkled like a fairy. "Believe me, child, this is indeed a vampire, " he said, jerking her up to her feet. "They should thank me for making the legends up for their kind. The false stories protect them from humans but, I said nothing about my kind. Xipe Totec…Angelique"

The pin headed demon straightened up. His human nature to respect authority still with him. "Take the girl with us and the fat one too. I believe there is a use for them." Xipe Totec and Angelique did as they were told and dragged them both to hell. Once they were gone, Merope looked to the box. It was re shaping itself to its former state then it flew into its master's hand.

"Would you like to come with me, Mimi? I'll share with you things that no mortal has seen or heard. That's if you want to come," said Leviathan. Merope turned to her lover, feeling happy and afraid. Leviathan walked up to her, kissing her lips. "Don't be afraid, I'll make sure no one will harm you." At that moment, Merope made her decision, "Yes….I'll go. Just as long as I come back."

Leviathan smiled, "Of course" even though he had the power to deny her that promise he kept his word.


	11. The Labyrinth

The Labyrinth

It was darkness, nothing but darkness. If Leviathan wasn't there to guide her she would have been trapped in the pitch blackness. As they walked together side by side there was a faint blue light. As the light became brighter sounds followed next, the sound of agony and bliss. It grew louder and louder as the way became clearer. Once Merope was fully connected to the other side she felt almost overwhelmed by what was before her.

The place stank of blood and sex to the point were it made her gag. There was endless amounts of blood everywhere she looked, it might as well have been a massacre. On every inch of the walls, ceiling, and on the floor was human anatomy of suffering but, mostly severed members. Merope put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. "Oh…God!" gasped Merope, the smell getting to her. "My apologize Mimi, I would have liked to introduce my home in a better way but, the Labyrinth has a mind of its own."

"You mean…you can…" Merope bend over as the contents of her stomach spilled out of her, falling to the ground. As she was emptying what was left of her dinner she head several moans in the room. Before she could ask what the noise was coming from only to be answered as a skinless hand grabbed hold of her ankle. She screamed as she saw the hand try to drag her down with it but, was saved as Leviathan swept her off her feet. Merope wrapped her arms around his neck, her body trembling in terror. "W-What are they?" she asked briefly observing the room only to hide her face on his neck. What she saw was terrible, there were hands, heads, torsos and other parts all skinless coming out of the ground and the walls, all of them moaning in pain. "They're Prisoners, the lowest of the low. Their pain and suffering is the worst kind of pain to endure and yet they learn nothing."

Merope could tell they were moving by hearing her lover's footsteps on the ground. The sound was like a squishy wet carpet. Merope didn't dare pull away from his neck, her eyes shut so tight tears were springing. What she couldn't see, she could hear how vastly horrible this room was. Along with the moans of the damned, there were pleas of mercy, "please! Make it Stop! Help Me! Please Let Me Die" and so on. As Merope thought the terror wouldn't end, the noise stopped, the stench was gone. The smell of vanilla filled her senses, making her relax as Leviathan put her down.

Finally she opened her eyes, feeling thankful they weren't in that room anymore. Now they were in a hallway made of stone with doors of gold and black on either side. It was the same to the left and the right with no turns or corners. Merope was confused by this, wasn't a Labyrinth suppose to be a large maze? "I don't understand, I thought this was the Labyrinth?" Leviathan laughed at the question as if this was a joke. "This is the Labyrinth, Mimi. You just need to pick a door."

"A Door….Any door that I choose?"

"Of course," nodded Leviathan. Merope looked left to right, observing the doors. They were all of gold and black like the box that the fat man opened earlier. Merope walked to the left of the hall looking from side to side on which door to choose then she decided to close her eyes and pick a door. Before she put her hand on the handle she asked Leviathan, "You're coming with me, are you?" At this moment she was feeling scared. What if the room she opened was just as terrible or worse as the room they were in last. If she was going into a place horrendous at least he would be by her side to protect her.

As if to answer her prayers, Leviathan wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be by you're side no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you." Gaining her confidents, Merope pulled the door opened with her eyes closed excepting the worst. What contained in that room surprised her. Once she opened her eyes she beheld a chamber decorated in diamonds on the walls, ceiling, and floor. In the middle of the chamber was a bed fit enough for a dozen people. The bed had white silk sheets with bed curtains that shimmered. The sight took her breath away.

"Ahh, you made an excellent choice, my Mimi. I've never thought you've found my bedroom."


	12. Chamber of Flesh

Chamber of Flesh

Merope stepped into the chamber. Once she set foot in the sparkling cell it seemed to breathe with life greeting her presence. She walked over to one of the walls wondering what it would feel like. Her hand touched the wall, it was smooth, cool and strangely it felt like….skin. As if in response to her thinking it trembled by her touch. When she moved her hand across the wall it made a ripple affect like a hand in water. "You like the room?" Merope turned her attention to Leviathan with a smile.

"Yes," said Merope her hand still feeling the wall. "What's it made of?"

"Its flesh," said Leviathan, once he stated the structure of the room Merope instantly took her hand away from the wall as if it bit her. While she was staring at the room in amazement and fright, Leviathan continued to talk. "The flesh of a vampire is the most precious material one can get in the Labyrinth. It can be used for something like this chamber to clothing."

"So…" said Merope sitting on the bed it was surprisingly soft, "all of this is made of vampiric flesh?" Leviathan nodded, putting his hand on the wall in a loving manner. His fingers became talons as he clawed the wall about a foot long making the flesh scream in agony. It began to bleed as Leviathan put his hand into one of the claw makes he just made then pulling out what looked to be a bottle of wine. "Ahh, there we go," Leviathan snapped his fingers and a crystal glass appeared in his hand. "Hold out your glass, Mimi," said Leviathan. At first Merope didn't know what he was talking about her mind was still on the act of what her lover just did to get a bottle of wine.

Her mind snapped back into reality once Leviathan took her hand. She noticed there was a crystal glass similar to Leviathan's in her hand. He was pouring her wine that was as red as blood. As Leviathan was pouring himself a glass Merope asked, "You said you made the legends of what we know as vampires, what do you mean?" Leviathan scooted next to her, putting an arm on her waist while sipping the wine. "First taste the wine and I'll tell you." Merope took a sip of the wine, it was bittersweet. "Its strong but sweet," said Merope, drinking more of the wine

Once she finished her glass, she kindly asked for another. Leviathan laughed, "Don't drink too much or it'll go to your head." He poured another glass, it was her second drink and she could already feel the effects of the alcohol. "As an answer to your question, Mimi, yes I was the reason your kind think of vampires in a certain way all thanks to Bram Stoker but before that vampire were perceived as a mindless walking thing that comes out of the ground at night to drink the blood of the living and was back in its place before sunrise. At that time I had nothing to do with it, it was all just human rumor mixed with the truth but once Stoker came along things were different.

"It was all out of accident, I gave this Irishmen the box for about five pounds. You see, I was expecting him to open it but, instead he gave it to a newlywed couple whom opened the box. It was within an hour later that Bram came back only to find me drinking the blood of the bride. I wasn't alone, I was with three of my slaves whom were also draining the blood out of the groom. If only Bram were have been to stay longer, his story would have went quite differently. Once he fled in fright, the slaves and I did an orgy with the couple then proceeded to skin them alive then afterwards dragged them to hell with us."

"That's terrible," said Merope, now on her third glass. She was feeling a little giddy. "But…hadn't any human seen a real vampire?"

"Yes…." said Leviathan on his second glass, "But, none lived to tell the tale, at least not yet. The 'real' vampires are so vain they think that they're the only true beauty in the universe. Anyone not of their kind they shun for even existing: humanity, lycanthropy, a witch or wizard like yourself, just about any creature even my own children. In a way they're like the Gods, all selfish and cruel."

"That sounds so sad," said Merope, her mind buzzing from the wine. At that moment she was feeling a little horny. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began kissing his neck. Her hand followed down his stomach to his crotch were she could feel him hardening at her touch. As she began rubbing him between his legs, he kissed her with passion. "Let's see what you look like laying in a bed of silk," he said lustfully. Her clothes as well as his were taken off in an instant.

Merope laid on the bed, her hands on the back of her head. His hands were on her hips then they traveled passed her navel to the softness of her breasts were he began caressing them. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked her coiled nippled. Merope could feel the heat of desire rise in her as he gave her kisses on every inch of her body. "Ohh….Please….take me," she begged as the heat grew unbearable. Leviathan positioned her on his lap were she felt his cock enter her. Once he penetrated her the walls began to change.

The wall of flesh became a mirror were she saw herself in the act of love. "I want you to see yourself like this," he panted, his thrust becoming faster. She put her arms around his neck to better position herself as Leviathan gripped her hips. Merope gazed at the mirror, seeing herself in copulation was both arousing and intimidating. So she closed her eyes, only just a little so she could catch a little glimpse of herself. After a few minutes when they were both close to ecstasy, he told her to go on all fours.

In this position he fucked her so hard and so violently that it was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. Her pussy got even tighter then ever around his cock, making him thrust even harder. "Ohh…Mimi….so tight….even tighter then the day I took you!" As painful as it was, Merope responded to his every thrust until finally he came inside her making her scream in ecstasy, making her cum soon after.

She laid on her stomach for a few seconds then he held her in his arms which were warm. After a few moments of listening to his heat beat she drifted off to sleep. As she was drifting off to dream land she thought she heard 'I love you, Mimi' then everything went black.


	13. Eros

Eros

Leviathan held Merope in his arms, the warmth of her body so comforting that he would have dozed of to sleep as well if it wasn't for the voice. _"Leviathan, we need to talk," _said the voice. He knew that voice, it was the voice of Eros. Eros was the god of love which he shared the same power as his mother, Aphrodite and his half brother. Leviathan made a small groan, he knew he shouldn't have uttered the word 'love' because whom ever says 'I love you', Eros would hear it. Even though he didn't want to leave Merope's side, he had to leave or else Eros would come into his chamber and see him and his lover naked together. Oh, I would not hear the end of that, thought Leviathan. Slowly he broke away from her warm embrace, his clothes automatically cling to his body. Before he was about to leave, he looked over at Merope.

She was still asleep, her breasts rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing. He could tell she was dreaming by the way her eyes moved frantically behind her lids. Her arms and legs were splayed out like an X as if ready for another round of sex. Just the way her body laid there, begging him to take her one more time made him so stiff it almost hurt. _"Don't even think about it, brother. Remember Pandora?"_ The mention of name made his heart beat a little faster and never had it hurt so much. Pandora was the first person he ever professed love to and smashed his heart into little pieces. By the mention of her name he left to find Eros.

It wasn't very hard to find him, he'd knew where he'll be: the Dream Forest. Leviathan slashed through the wall with ease to the forest. In the Labyrinth it can take you easily to were you want to go if it wanted to but, it always listened to its master. So far it has never disobeyed him.

The wall healed easily behind him as he walked into the forest to find his brother. Just as he thought, he found Eros in the forest talking to Fern. Leviathan gave off a small smile, there were only two Gods that didn't look at Fern as an abomination: Eros and Hades. When Leviathan fell from the Heavens, it was Hades that helped him through his time of loneliness and pain. It was because of Hades he helped build him his home which was similar to Taurus. He had everything to thank for Hades but, he also had to thank Eros as well. After all, Eros was the one that helped bring Fern into being.

"Hello Eros….hello son," he always called Fern his son. Fern may never be born but he created him and in his eyes he was his son. Fern smiled, it was the smile of angels. "Hello, father," said Fern hugging Leviathan. If some stranger were to do that they would have been ripped to pieces but, this was family. They hugged each other briefly then Fern asked, "How's Mimi?"

"Yes….how is Mimi?" asked Eros with a look of mischief in his eyes. By the tone of his voice, Leviathan knew what was coming next. "Fern, I would like to talk to Eros alone for now and….Mimi's find." Fern nodded and flew out of the forest in orb form to explore the Labyrinth. When they were alone they began to talk about Mimi.

"So….you're in love again," said Eros with a gleam in his eye. "Only this time it's a Slytherin...I thought you hated those people."

Leviathan sighed, of course he was going to talk about that. True he hated the Slytherin clan, they were prideful pricks that deny that they're ancestor was a muggle by birth. If anyone wanted to accused someone of stealing magic it was Salazar. "Merope's different….she's not like the rest of her family." Eros cocked an eyebrow. "True….and so was Pandora."

His heart stopped for a moment by hearing her name. Pandora was the first to open the box. She made a deal with him to give him her city Atlantis instead of her. That alone intrigued him, by her request he took the city and left her alone for only a short while. He met her again in the city of Troy where he thought there was romance between them only to learn she was to marry someone else. In the heat of anger and a broken heart he sent his children out on the street of Troy along with the secret invaders. When Troy was falling he found her trying to escape then turned her to stone. To this day, her statue is within the Labyrinth were no one, not even the Cenobites nor his Anima could find her except him. Every now and then he would visit her only to have his heart flood with emotions of love and hate.

As he was thinking about her, Eros said "you still have her here, don't you?" He nodded, his eyes burning with tears. Eros walked up to him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "If you love this Merope then why keep holding onto an old flame, brother?" he whispered. Leviathan was about to say why when Fern came to his thoughts, _"Mimi's in trouble! She's in the Room of Rebirths!"_ Leviathan's went wide open at the news in panic. The Room of Rebirth's was were the Cenobites were made and were prisoners were put to suffer in there first moments after they're taken. With no time to explain, Leviathan teleported to the Room were he found Merope being dragged by the Remaker.


	14. Birth of Butterball

Birth of Butterball

Merope was dreaming of the jungle. She was running through the wild forest. Why was she running? Why did she feel so alive? The forest began to clear to an open field with a single willow tree and a lake. At that moment she stopped running, her pulse beating so fast. There was something under the willow tree, at first she thought it was some type of animal with black fur. As she parted the willows leaves a scratching noise filled her ears. The scratching noise got louder as she came back into reality or should we say the reality of the Labyrinth.

Feeling sour she sat up with half opened eyes. She put her hand over her aching pussy. The way he pounded inside her was harder then usual. As she thought about him, she noticed he was gone. Quickly she got dressed and left the chamber. She looked down both ends of the hall. It wasn't really much of a Labyrinth, at least not on this part. These doors might all look the same but they lead to different places. Her curiosity got the better of her, she picked a random door and opened it.

At first she hesitated on opening the door. What if it was like the room they previously came in? Then there was the chamber of vampiric flesh. Yes, it was living flesh but it was beautifully displayed like wall paper and they had incredible sex in that chamber. So this was more of a guessing game here and besides what harm could there be if she just looked around? She opened the door which didn't lead to a room but a dusty hallway. The place had the same faint blue light as before. Once she stepped into the threshold the door closed behind her. A feeling of panic came over her at first but, then subsided a little. Slowly she began walking through the hall. Merope noticed there were doors of black and gold only these had iron bolts on them. She didn't have to guess what those iron bolts were for. She could tell by the agonizing screams that they were prisoners and they were being punished.

The more she explored the place the more lost she became. With every turn and every corner she was beginning to feel that old panic again. Even when she tried to find her way back it was pointless. For all she knew she was going around in circles. As she was about to give up she saw Angelique and the pin-headed demon dragging the fat man to one of the doors. Once she saw them, she hid behind some stone rubble. She got the feeling that if they saw her she'd suffer the same fate as the fat man since she wasn't under the protection of Leviathan at the moment. "Why couldn't we just torture him some more?" asked Pinhead, that was the name Merope dubbed him.

"Because Father said he might be good for something, he just needs to be judged by the Remaker," said Angelique.

"You mean make him one of us?"

"Maybe, it all depends on it," she said. Merope saw what door they entered in. As the door was about to close, Merope quickly went to the door before it closed on her then went inside unnoticed. It was dark inside but, it ranked of rotting meat. Merope was about to gag only to dry heave. As soon as she was used to the smell her vision adjusted to the darkness. It was a hallway of glittering blood. At the end of the hallway there was a door withblue light spilling through the cracks. Merope went to the door, peeping inside.

She saw the fat man in the center of what looked like a circle. Out of the circle came two things of what looked like syringes. The things stabbed him in the back, making the man scream in terror. "Please, get them off me!" screamed the man. Merope saw a blue substance going up one of the syringes while the other was taking away the red blood from his chubby body. As they were draining him, the rest of his clothes were ripped from his body. As Merope thought it wouldn't get any worse, she was wrong.

The walls began to come alive with tentacles of some sort came out of the wall with interments at hand. The nightmares began mutilating him, they shaved him bald, cut out his stomach and sewed him up again. The same was done with his eyes. Next they clothed him in material similar to that of Pinhead's but suitable to his size with the addition of sunglasses. Once the nightmares were done with their creation, Merope gasped in horror at the sight of the monster which it heard her. It growled like a dog and pointed at the door which was a que for Merope to leave only to be grabbed by the nightmares.


	15. The Remaker

The Remaker

It dragged her to the center of the room were the smell of blood was the most powerful. She stood at the center with her arms outstretched by its slimy tentacles. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the thing before her. At first she thought it was just a wall covered in blood but soon discovered it was moving. She didn't know how to put the sight before her into words. The only thing she could think of was that it looked like a combination of skinned bodies sewn together into a grotesque nightmare.

The thing came closer to her, its smell becoming overwhelming in this already rot stinking room. She was face to face with the blood soaked creature. For a moment she thought it had no facial features until she saw it had eyes. The eyes were glowing blue, brighter and brighter into her eyes to almost blinding then she saw her life flashing before her eyes. Merope saw herself at the age of four or five stealing a piece of candy from the local market without getting caught. The image changed to a twelve year old version of herself lying to her father about going into the forest. Again it went to another memory of her picking a fight with a local girl whom made her angry about something she didn't remember. Lastly it scanned her memories of her affair with Leviathan. That's when she realized it was looking at her sins.

Merope felt something tugging at her waist with voices in the back ground. She didn't know what the voices were saying but, she knew that they sounded urgent. She wanted to get out, to be away from these sin soaked memories. The thing before her was judging her and it had no right to be in her mind. The tugging became more fierce to the point of hurting, it also brought half of her mind back to reality.

Her mind was half in to the memories and half seeing that her Leviathan was trying to pull her away from the center. "Close your eyes, Mimi!" shouted Leviathan. "Just close your eyes and don't think of anything." Merope did as he said. She closed her eyes trying not to think of anything. As she closed out her memories a sudden image of a woman appeared in her mind. This woman was beautiful and terrifying at the saw time. She wore a red dress that was skin tight her hair a midnight black with ruby stars in her hair. The most intriguing about this Lady in Red was her jaded girl eyes that glowed….just like hers.

Merope wanted to talk to this woman, there was something about her that was familiar as if she was family. Before she could even have time to talk to the Red Mistress she faded into the darkness. Merope couldn't help but feel disappointment and she didn't know why. The darkness cleared from her vision to see she was looking at her lover's face whom was stricken with worry. "What the hell were you thinking, Mimi? It's not safe to wonder in the Labyrinth alone, if I was gone any longer you would have become a prisoner in minutes!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said quietly, feeling like a little child. Leviathan didn't say anything only to pull her closer to him. His hold of her was strong and loving. "I couldn't bare the thought of you being a prisoner, Mimi," he whispered giving her a kiss making her fall into darkness of a pleasant sleep.

#

Leviathan put a spell on her to sleep. She always looked more beautiful when she slept. He carried her in his arms like a husband with his new bride. Before he left to take Merope home he turned to Angelique, 'Tell me Princess, how did this happen? The Remaker doesn't re-create without my orders,' said Leviathan telepathically.

'I don't know what happened Father. The new creation was done and he noticed her. I guess the Remaker either sensed of another being to re-create on accident or…of something I can't explain as of yet.'

Leviathan gave a low growl. That was a poor excuse for something like this to happen. The Remaker doesn't go behind his back re-create with his orders after all He created the thing himself. Someone was to blame here but, he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew it couldn't have been his adopted daughter, Angelique nor Xipe Totec and the new creation that was made moments ago. All three of them were too young to learn any of the greater powers and the Remaker was part of that. Still, somebody needed to be punished.

'I believe you, dear. Somebody's working against my will and they need to be punished but, I don't know who. Although I do know what ignited the Remaker and he needs to learn a lesson.' Leviathan looked over to the new creation that was observing his new body. 'Teach him a lesson Princess and let your apprentice watch you work,' then Leviathan left.

"What happened? What did he say?" asked Xipe. Angelique smiled at his curiosity. He had been a Cenobite for about a year and still needed to learn but, she liked this one. Usually newborns were overly horny but, this one was special. When she first saw him he was blushing at her presence and when she looked into his newborn mind he wanted to kiss her…that was all, a simple kiss.

"Well…he told me to teach the new one a lesson. He's only part of the reason the Remaker attacked his….lover."

"Isn't he one of us, though?"

"Even the children get punished but, that rarely happens. Besides it won't be like a prisoners punishment, it'll be temporary." Xipe didn't say more after that. After all he was the student here as well. The newborn noticed what was going to happened to him and coward like a child.


	16. Fight between Brothers

Fight between Brothers

Leviathan was in the Riddle house with his love in his arms. Softly he put her back into bed. She looks lovely when she sleep, he thought while brushing away a lock of hair from her face. He leaned in even closer to her face, observing the beauty that strangely captured his heart. The more he looked at her, the more she looked familiar to him and it wasn't the Slytherin family resemblance. Maybe he unknowingly met her in one of the Other Worlds, possibly Abarat. Sometimes people are able to reincarnate from one of the Other Worlds and into another like this reality or vice versa. But something told him she wasn't reincarnated, that they met at a time when he was at his weakest. He was about to give her a light kiss on the cheek until the next night until Tom shifted a little on the bed.

Suddenly, a hateful feeling came over him. He hated Tom Riddle, if Merope would let him he would torture Riddle to the brick of insanity and then pass him over to his children. The thought of Tom Riddle touching her in ways that he would do to her was painful to him. When ever he got those thought of his love with Tom Riddle he would torture himself with the aid of his slaves until the thought was out of his head only to come back with a vengeance. When that failed he demanded to be alone in his chambers and he'll be on the floor weeping in his loneliness.

Never had his hate been so powerful on one human being. Slowly, he rose up, his shadow overcastting them like a dark cloud. He wanted to kill Tom Riddle and take his love back with him into the Labyrinth were someday she can be his Goddess. Leviathan marveled at the idea of someone by his side ruling the Labyrinth with him. Suddenly, Leviathan wanted to act upon this thought. He glided over to Tom's side of the bed with murder on his mind. As he was about to take Riddle's life, Leviathan was teleported against his will from the house to the dark beaches of Greece.

"Sorry, Leviathan but, I had to do it. It's for your own good," said Eros. Leviathan began looking around in blind fury. "Eros!" he shouted, his anger building inside him. "Come show yourself, Cupid!" He knew Eros hated being called Cupid, he thought it was humiliating to be compared to a diaper winged baby that shot arrows at people. At first, Leviathan thought Eros wouldn't show but, his brother appeared out of thin air with a look of silent anger on his face. "You know I don't like being called Cupid."

"Well, that's what you get for dragging me out on something important."

"You mean killing Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, killing Tom Riddle," he hissed. "He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't truly love her but I do."

"So you admit you love her?" asked Eros. After a moment of silence Leviathan nodded yes. Eros sighed with disappointment this was Pandora all over again. "Leviathan, you don't really love her. What you feel is just an infatuation."

"No….Pandora was an infatuation with Merope it's different. As funny as it sounds I think I've known her all my life." Eros gave a mock laugh.

"Of course you've known her all your life is because she's a Slythein, you've been deflowering their women for centuries. It's no wonder your bound to fall for one of them sooner or later," said Eros sarcastically. Leviathan was getting annoyed at his doubtfulness. "It isn't because she's a Slytherin, Eros. I think I've known her from another time or from the Other Worlds. I just can't put my finger on it." Eros shook his head, he came closer to his brother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look brother, what you're feeling isn't real."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm the God of Love and I know what love is." Suddenly, Leviathan began laughing on the ground in hysterics. Eros looked down at his brother in confusion. "What's so funny?" It took a moment for Leviathan to catch his breath. He looked up at his brother with a devilish grin on his face. The grin was enough to send chills up Eros spin. As much as he's seen his brother's cursed face he still wasn't used to his ugliness.

"You know what love is huh?" Leviathan asked, rising from the ground with the look of malice in his eyes. "So tell me Eros, if you know what love is then why did you get your heart broken by Pyche?" Eros eyes shot up with fear at the mention of his former lover. "You leave Pyche out of this," he hissed, Leviathan smiled at his anger. "Why? I think it's a great time to mention Pyche, after if it wasn't for our loving mother you two wouldn't have met in the first place. Why did she send you there Eros? I think it was because her beauty was far greater then hers so she sent you down so you can make her fall in love with one of the ugliest men alive but, instead one of your arrows scratched you and you went head over hills with her."

"Stop it, Leviathan," hissed Eros once more.

"Oh but, I'm not finished brother," said Leviathan, enjoying his brother's personal anguish. "You fell in love with her. You kidnapped her while she was sleeping then pricked her with one of your arrows so she can love some stranger that kidnapped her but, then it gets better."

"Shut up, brother or you'll be sorry," said Eros his voice rising higher but, Leviathan continued humiliating him. " She never saw your face because you told her never to see what you look like and you've fucked her a thousand time without seeing your face then one day she got curious. Once she saw what you looked like you abandon her, leaving her to die!" Eros screamed in fury, pushing his brother down and fighting him with all his might.

They fought each other for about five minutes. If any mortal was to see this they would have thought it was the fight between a devil and an angel. As it looked like they were about to kill each other, Eros flew up to the sky with scorn on his eyes. "She'll hurt you in the end, Leviathan. I was just trying to protect you from further pain," then disappeared into the clouds. Leviathan looked on skyward unfazed by the remark.

"Don't you understand, brother. I'm use to pain."


	17. Cold Jealousy

Cold Jealousy

It was around Christmas time when Tom Riddle got suspicious of his wife's whereabouts. He'd heard from one of his servants that she saw his wife sneak out of the house then into the forest then to return back home in the arms of a stranger. "Tell me Merope, are you having an affair while I'm sleeping?" he asked frantically one day at breakfast. Merope was silent for a moment, her eyes wide with fear then denied it calmly. "No, Tom, I'm not seeing anyone. Besides you're the handsomest man in town. Why on earth would I ever cheat on you?" Tom didn't answer but, felt convinced she was telling the 'truth'.

On Christmas Eve, the Riddle house was having a ball with the finest people in town with family and friends. As Riddle was greeting all the guest in the house there was only one person Merope was looking for: her beloved Leviathan. "Ah, Elliot! It's so nice to meet my favorite cousin again!" said Tom joyfully while shaking Elliot's hand with a grin. To Merope it looked more like he was baring his teeth. "Along with your lovely fiancée and…..your friend," said Tom in a hesitant manner. At that moment her heart was beating too fast for her to breathe.

"I'm sorry, sir, I've forgotten your name. What was it again?" he asked. Tom didn't know why but, he felt the stranger was a threat of some kind. The stranger was silent for a moment then said, "It's Levi Quirrell, Mr. Riddle." He looked at his wife with a smile, his sapphire eyes became more radiant. The band began to play. "May I take your wife?"

"What?"

"For a dance, Mr. Riddle." Tom looked as if he was about to protest at the idea but then nodded yes. As Merope was lead to the dance floor, Levi whispered into her ear, "The handsomest man in the world, huh?" The way he said the words were full of malice and envy. Merope might not know it but, she's being watched all the time by his Anima expect for Fern. His lovely Anima are great spies when Leviathan needs to kept his eyes on something important whenever he's not around. One of them reported the breakfast incident and what Merope had said. The most painful thing he felt was a broken heart. The first time was with Pandora now it was Merope.

Merope's eyes were wide with fright. "Lev, I just said that so he won't get suspicious. One of his servants said they saw me leave and then come back with a strange man carrying me like a bride," she whispered frantically. Leviathan's eyes changed briefly to a shade of red then back to sapphires again. They were both silent for a moment while dancing to the music. The music felt unbearably louder with the silence between them. "Alright, I want you to choose something for me."

"What is it?"

#

Tom Riddle watched his wife and Quirrell dance with each other. He didn't like how they were together, the way Quirrell was holding her close to him and the way Merope seemed to be comfortable being so close to each other. It was the way _lovers_ would dance. Tom was about to go to them to break off what they were doing. It was as if they were fornicating in front of him. Tom was almost through the crowd when a beautiful hand took a hold of his shoulder then proceeded down his chest. "What's the matter, Riddle?" asked a silky French accented voice. "This is a party, you should be happy not worried."

#

"Which do you choose, the lady or the tiger?" asked Leviathan

"I don't understand?"

"Look behind you," Merope looked behind her. It was her husband in the arms of Angelique. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Merope couldn't help but, feel a little hurt inside. "I've kept her beauty because I wanted a child and I wanted a perfect killer without disfiguration, a personification of pleasure, the Lady. Now look to your left, Merope." As they made a turn, Merope saw Elliot moving effortlessly through the crowd with determination on his face.

"He is pain in the flesh and also the Tiger. You see, Angelique is his mate. Pain and pleasure indivisible. By the choice you make he would either be in the arms of the Lady or tortured by the hands of the Tiger. Which do you choose?" Merope looked at him, he was serious by what he was about to do to Tom. Leviathan made a hand gesture for his pupil to hold ground. Merope looked back at her husband whom was in a dreamy state in the arms of the Lady then back at the Tiger who looked more then ready to kill. Merope closed her eyes, whatever choice she was going to make was going to hurt her. "The Lady…Let Tom have the Lady."

#

Angelique and Xipe Totec were waiting for which choice Merope had made. Leviathan looked over at Angelique's direction. _She chose, do what you want with him without harming him. _Angelique nodded and dragged Tom upstairs. _Xipe, she chose me. I want you to come up here and keep me company._ Xipe followed right behind her feeling defeated. He was so looking forward to having his 'favorite cousin' on a hook. Not only was he feeling a little pissed that he wasn't going to skin Tom alive but, Tom was going to have his way with her. The thought of him touching his mistress was enough to make his race up the stairs.

#

The music stopped and everyone parts but them. "Since you made a decision, I want you to come with me. You have a lot of making up to do." Then they left outside to the horse stables.


	18. Winter Passion

Winter Passion

They went into a stable were it housed about eight horses. Once Leviathan was in the stable with his lover, the horses went mad. Merope had seen Tom ride these beautiful creatures before and never had she saw them act so startled. "Why are they acting like this? Why are we here?" Leviathan took her by the wrist then dragged her to the back of the stable, he was back in his true form which made the animals even more panicky. "They act like that because they know I'm here," he said his red eyes gleamed with mad lust. She was taken by surprise as he began ripping off her dress with ease. "And I brought you here so I can ride you like a horse!" At that moment, she knew what was going to happen next. Before she could even protest she was already on all fours.

#

"You're a very beautiful woman," said Tom in a lustful manner. Before Tom could even kiss her, Angelique pulled out a small bottle with black liquid in it. "Before we can do anything, Tom I want you to drink this."

"Why?"

"The sex is even better when you drink it," said Angelique with a sensual tone in her voice. Tom's face brightened with excitement. "Oh, I love the French!" Tom took the bottle eagerly with just one shot. The liquid tasted stronger then whiskey then he felt a very strange feeling that wasn't the feelings of desire but overpowering sleep. "Wha…" then Tom was out like a light. Right after Tom fainted on the floor, Elliot burst into the room looking worried. He relaxed when he saw Angelique fully dressed and Tom Riddle drop dead on the floor. "What did you give him?" Angelique showed him the empty bottle. "Remember when you were very new, when you went to one of Hell's bars and you drank two bottles of Outer Darkness?"

"Oh, yeah you told me to go easy on that particular drink but, I was out by the third," said Elliot blushing at the incident. He was dared to drink five bottles of Labyrinth's strongest liquor, Outer Darkness. The first one his head was buzzing, the second he was drunk to the point were he couldn't see anymore, by the time he drank half of the third he was gone! If a mortal like Tom would have drank just two bottles he would have been dead.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. He never felt so lucky as to have such a beautiful creature in his arms.

#

Merope gasped at how forceful he became. She wanted him to stop but, something inside her told her it would be a bad idea. This was the first time it actually hurt, no pleasure what so ever. It seemed Leviathan noticed she wasn't enjoying this which boiled his blood. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her closer to him, slowing his pace. "Why aren't you enjoying this? You usually like it hard!" he hissed angrily at her. Merope didn't know how to answer, didn't know how to speak. She just knew she was scared and overwhelmed with emotion, making her cry uncontrollably.

For a moment she thought he was going to continue raping her, making her feel like an object. Instead he pulled out of her, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry….I hate Tom Riddle, I hate that he has you instead of me."

#

They were on the bed together kissing passionately while ripping off their damnable clothing that was shielding their flesh. As they were almost naked, Angelique broke away from her lover, "Before we do anything, I want to see your true self." The man known as Elliot changed into her beloved Xipe Totec. She loved the creature before her. In her eyes he was beautiful even more beautiful then Adonis.

#

Merope moaned in pleasure as his gentle kisses covered her body. His gentle touch drove her into ecstasy that was even greater then his sudden roughness. His lips traveled from her mouth to her slender neck to her wondrous valleys which lead to her forbidden fruits below. While he tasted her she felt the intense heat building inside her. As she was about to climax Leviathan stopped, "Are you ready?"

"Please don't stop," she purred, her hands rubbing against her thighs. This was the way Leviathan liked her when her body begged to be taken. He put her back in the position she was in before. She sighed as he entered her. Her pussy was extremely tight and oh so wet.

#

Angelique gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her lover inserted his pins into her soft breasts. As he was 'tormenting' her he rubbed his hard cock against her hot cunt. He wanted to take her so badly but, the game was to wait until the right moment. Angelique knew this was driving him crazy, the way she was meeting his thrusts without being penetrated almost drove him to madness. Not that is wasn't driving her insane with the feel of his cock she wanted to scream take me but, she was waiting until they both couldn't take it anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally gave in.

#

Leviathan scratched hard on her back as the climax was coming close at hand. He made her cum three times and it looked like the fourth was going to be the finale. The clawing made her scream but, not in pain which made her go faster to his thrusts. He threw back his head in pleasure as he came inside her making him scream and clawing a deep claw mark in the wall of the stable.

As they were in their moment of ecstasy, his dark powers were set loose unto the wailing horses. Their wailing was finally stopped as they were skinned alive by his darkness.

#

A servant by the name of Marian ran up the stairs were Tom went with the French woman. She saw his wife with the devil at the stable in the act of adultery. She wanted to warn Tom that Merope was a witch and a devil worshipper. As she opened the door expecting Tom and the French girl to be together only to find the girl in bed with a demon with pins on his head.

Marian was about to run when a chain that came out of no where pulled her in and locked the door behind her.


	19. Sickness and Health

Sickness and Health

He walked out of the stables with Merope in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around him feeling satisfied and exhausted. Sleep was almost upon her until she felt the sensation of bring lifted up in the air. She was about to ask what was happening only to find out they were at her bedroom window. The window opened by itself. The way the windows opened by themselves was like a fairy tale were the doors magically open to a princess with her prince. Instead of a prince I'm in the arms of the Devil, thought Merope.

"How about in the arms of a God?" said Leviathan as he stepped into her room. "God?"

"I'm the God of Flesh, Hunger, and Desire. Of course I'm a lesser God or a Devil if you will but, a God none the less," he said as he put Merope back to bed. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted him, needed him but, she knew he couldn't stay here not with Tom here. Leviathan heard her troubled thoughts and laid beside her. "Why don't you run away with me?"

"What?"

"Live with me in the Labyrinth and…be my wife," he said. Leviathan wanted her to say yes but, he knew Merope would say no. "Leviathan, I would love to be with you but I can't I'm married." Leviathan was silent for a moment with a sinister look in his red eyes. He stood up from the bed his lips pressed tightly together. Merope sat up on the bed getting ready to flee from his presence. For a moment she thought he was going to hurt her until he said, "You don't even love him and yet you still want to stay here as if you do. He doesn't even love you but, he thinks he does because of that potion you give him every day," he said looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"Why the hell do you stay, Merope? I really want to know why because I think your marriage is a joke!" he said, his voice rising. By hearing these words a rush of anger fueled her inner fire. Swiftly she got out of bed and had the courage to slap him hard across the face. She knew it was a bad move on her part but, at that moment she didn't care. What he said to her was a slap in the face and she want to return the favor physically. Leviathan's face was twisted in anger, he took her by the wrists and forced her onto the bed with him on top of her.

Merope's eyes were wide with fear. By the look in his eyes she could guess he wanted to tear her apart or rape her by the sudden hard on against her crotch or both. Merope stared into those furious eyes thinking that something would happen only for him to part from her. Leviathan was at the window ready to leave. He looked back at Merope with a calm anger. The fury was gone but the anger was still there.

"Someday I'll have you, Merope. It might not be today but, I got the feeling it's soon." He stepped out of the room and flew away from her window. Merope sat back on the bed staring at the window as if he were to come back any minute. As she sat there she thought of the words he said to her. He was right, her marriage was a joke. Merope didn't love Tom Riddle but she was stuck with him, in sickness and in health till death do they part. Merope felt the tears sting her eyes and cried into her pillow.

While Merope was in sorrow over her marriage, Leviathan was looking up at her window wanting to comfort her but, resisted. He could hear her thoughts. She did want to leave but, tradition was preventing her. In marriage she was stuck with Tom Riddle in sickness and in health till death do they part. That's when an idea came into his head. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before?" he said to himself. He teleported himself into the room were Angelique took Tom Riddle to have fun with only to find she was with Xipe Totec and a new 'play mate'.

"Please, God….help me!" moaned the skinned woman. Leviathan looked at her with no interest in helping her then turned his attention to a passed out Tom Riddle on the floor. "Angelique," he said catching her attention. Xipe Totec was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. What a lucky couple, he thought. "Tell me, daughter what did you give him?"

"Outer Darkness, just one dose though," said Angelique with some fear in her voice. She was suppose to pleasure him but, didn't want to be with him. Leviathan smiled at her. "Don't worry dear, you did give him pleasure by giving him a drink. Sex isn't the only pleasure that humanity secretly indulgence. I'm just glad you didn't kill him."

Angelique and Xipe Totec looked at him with surprise. "Why?" they both asked in unison. Leviathan smiled at their curiosity. He took something out of his pocket. It was a red pouch with a gold lace tied around it. He knelt to Tom's limp body untying the bag. "Because I want him to suffer a little before he dies," he said with an evil grin. What Leviathan dumped from the bag to Tom's face was disease that would slowly kill him. As the black particles hit Tom's sleeping face, Leviathan grinned with Merope in his thoughts. Soon Merope would be his.


	20. Slaughter

Slaughter

Tom woke with a dry mouth and a sore throat. He thought he was coming down with the cold but later on in a month or so it would be the worst sickness he ever felt. Tom put his hand on the bed to support his hung over body. Once his hand touched the fabric on the bed it felt like somebody poured water all over it…at lest he thought it was water. Suddenly his sense of smell was sharpening by the scent of copper and sex. Through his blurry vision the room was covered in splashes of red paint. Only paint doesn't smell like copper. Somebody moaned on the bed as he helped himself up. He smiled, the sex must have been really good he couldn't remember anything, he didn't even know were the red paint came from.

As he began to think clearly, the last time he remembered he was given a strong drink then he was gone in one shot. The moaning got even louder, it sounded miserable then satisfied. When Tom heard that moan he looked to the woman on the bed. "Oh my God!" screamed Tom backing far away from the bed as possible. He didn't know if the woman was Angelique or not but, who ever she was she was skinned….and still alive.

The body was bound to the bed with chains, hooks and some barb wire. She had almost no movement on the bed, the only thing she can move was her arm. She stretched out her arm begging for help. "Tom….please help…..me!" she pleaded. Tom stood there with eyes wide with shock. Seeing this impossibly alive woman with no flesh on her bones made him realize the copper smell, the red paint on the walls and on his hands. This wasn't paint, it was blood!

"Please….make it stop. Make the pain go away!" pleaded the woman. Her voice was like nails in his ears. This has to be a dream, he thought. Tom closed his eyes, shutting out the blood soaked woman's cries. There was an urgent knock on the door. "Tom, you in there? You need to see the stable," said a servant. At first Tom didn't want to open his eyes, fearing that the nightmare would still be here. On the second knock Tom opened his eyes to discover that nothing was there.

Tom stood there both relieved and yet still terrified. The skinned woman and the blood were gone. Even the blood on his hands were gone. Tom took a sigh of relief, happy that it was all in his head….or was it? Tom heard the door open, "Tom….you need to see the stables, sir," said the servant.

"What about the stables?"

"It's the horses, sir…They've been butchered."

Tom looked at his servant in disbelief. His beloved horses slaughtered like sheep? How could that happen? "Are you sure?" he asked lamely. His servant nodded urging him to see the damage. Before they left to see the horses Tom looked over his shoulder. For some reason he had the feeling she was still there pleading for the pain to stop. Whatever was in that room it felt _real._

What he saw in that room was nothing compared to the stables. There was blood everywhere he could see. The smell in the stable was overwhelming of blood and shit. The worst to see was the horses. They were skinned just the woman on the bed. The only thing merciful here was that these poor creatures were dead. The sights and smells were too much for Tom to handle. He went over to the side of the horses stable and emptied whatever was left in his stomach.

After he emptied the contents of his stomach he felt strangely weak. His throat hurt badly from purging. "Are you alright?" his servant asked. Tom looked at his servant with blood shot eyes. "I'm fine," said Tom weakly

"I just need to-" he didn't finish his sentence, his head was swimming with dizziness. "Tom, Tom, are you alright?" asked a female voice. The last thing he saw before he fainted was his wife standing there looking worried. She was dressed in gown that was a little too tight on her body. It was the kind of dress that was meant to attract attention or to impress someone. The first thing that was on his mind was why was she dressed like that.

"Merope, why are you-?" Tom didn't finish, his knees gave out on him and he was out once more but to sickness this time. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Merope was holding him in his arms saying "Tom…I'm sorry."


	21. Levine

Levine

Merope went to her husband's side, trying to get him back to consciousness. Tears were stinging her eyes as she thought of Tom dying in her arms. This is my fault, she thought. She would have burst into tears if it wasn't for a strange woman to come by. "Back away miss, I'll help him," said the stranger. When Merope saw her she looked strangely familiar. She wore an all black dress with her pitch black hair to match it. Her skin was paler then Merope's making her look like death. The woman brought out a small bottle with blue liquid inside it. Once she poured it into Tom's mouth he was awake.

Tom blinked several times. His eyes darted from the woman in black to Merope. "What happened?" he asked. Merope was about to say something but the woman interrupted. "You fainted…my guess that you saw something unpleasant. What did you see?" When Tom asked that question his mind went back to the skinned woman on the bed then his mind went back to the horses. Oh, his poor horses! "I….I saw blood," he whispered. "The horses…..the horses!"

"I think you should go back inside, sir," said Tom's servant. Tom was helped back to his feet. Before he went onside he asked the stranger, "What's your name?"

"Levine Leibe" Tom stared at the woman for a moment. Levine also looked familiar to Tom and yet he couldn't put a name to it. Tom went inside feeling weak and tired. Whatever that French woman gave to him he'll sleep it off.

Once Tom and the servant was out of site Merope was about to thank Levine until her lips were implanted by a fierce kiss. Merope pushed the woman off, "What the f-" she stopped. She looked into Levine's sapphire eyes and knew this wasn't actually a woman in front of her. "Leviathan?" The woman smiled, her eyes briefly turning from sapphire to red rubies then back to sapphire again. "I'm glad you noticed, Mimi."

"W-Why are you like this?" she asked dumbfounded to see her lover look womanly. Leviathan came closer to her with that beautiful smile on his face. When he wrapped his arms around her he changed from Levine to Merope. Literally she was being held by herself. "Don't you remember, Mimi?" asked Leviathan, perfectly mimicking her voice. "I'm God I can do anything I want," he said with that mischievous look in his eyes…or should we say her own eyes then he kissed her again. The feel of her own lips against hers felt strange and yet it felt so right. After a moment of kissing herself, Leviathan broke away from her.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" asked Leviathan breathless. Merope shook her head. This was the first time she'd ever tasted a woman, better yet kissing herself. Leviathan turned back into Levine, he took her hand then said, "Come with me, today's your lucky day." They went deep into the forest were no one would see them. When they stopped next to a tree, Merope sank to her knees catching her breath then she looked up at Levine getting undressed. "I hope you're not exhausted yet, my dear," he said.

Levine was indeed a beautiful creature. Merope was aroused by the sight of her body. Levine went down on her knees then began kissing her. Levine tore away Merope's clothes in seconds. As Levine explored her body with her hands and her mouth Merope was in ecstasy. Her cunt was so wet she thought she could feel the juices running down her legs. Levine was in between her legs, kissing her thighs. Merope knew what he was doing, he was teasing her. "Oh Lev, lick me!" she moaned as the heat became unbearable. Levine smiled at her torment then with the flick of his tongue he teased her clit.

She gasped at the flick against her clit. Merope got closer to her orgasm as he continued to lick her making her tremble with every lick. "Oh God! Oh God! My Leviathan! Oh my Leviathan!" she praised as she finally came in his mouth. Merope closed her eyes feeling at peace with herself. She heard Levine crawl up to her, meeting her lips in a kiss tasting herself on those lips. "Oh how I love it when you call my name," he said in between kisses. As they were kissing Leviathan heard her thoughts about doing the same thing to him in his woman form.

Levine rolled Merope on top of her. "Do the same thing to me, Mimi." Merope began exploring her body, she kissed and licked at her breasts then she sucked at her nipples making her gasp. Slowly she kissed and licked her stomach then finally reached her pussy. Her cunt was red and glistening in her wetness. Merope stared at it for a moment, it was like a rose in full bloom. She never saw something so beautiful. "I'm glad you like what you see, but I so want you to eat me," said Levine in a husky voice. Merope looked up at her body then down at her ever reddening rose then she began to lick her.

"Oh Mimi!" she gasped. While Merope was licking her, her eyes never lefts Levine's twitching body. With every flick of the tongue got Levine closer to orgasm. "Mimi! Mimi! Oh my Mimi!" she screamed, her fingered curling into her hair making her lick faster until she felt her come in her mouth. Merope swore she'd never tasted anything so exquisite. She crawled up to Levine wanting her to taste herself. "Oh, I taste wonderful as do you," she said with lids half opened.

They laid down together in their own close kissing each other. "I should be a woman more often," said Levine making each other laugh. After that they held each other not wanting to let go.


	22. Sickness

Sickness

For two months Tom Riddle slowly began to get worse. At first it was just a cold, something that can be easily handled. It was in the middle of January when he got the flu things started to become increasingly difficult. Tom body felt heavy on the bed making it hard to move. That wasn't the worse part; he couldn't breathe, nor eat without the food coming back up and lastly the flashes of hot and cold.

It was a good thing he let Levine stay here as a house doctor, she was often good on making the sickness a little bearable. His wife was there at his side but, Tom wasn't interested in Merope. The potion he had unknowingly taken had become tolerant in his body meaning she would have to up the doses then of course she wasn't aware of the fact. Even if Tom's body overcame the love potion the illness had its full on effect on him. For as of right now he didn't mind Merope being there.

There was one person he did love seeing there was Levine. She looked familiar to him but, that wasn't the reason why he loved seeing her. He had fantasies about Levine coming into his bed fully naked and riding him like a stallion. He would have wet dreams about Levine doing things to him that wasn't 'normal' and strangely he liked it. As he thought about Levine he promised himself if he ever got better he would divorce Merope and go courting with Levine. Tom hoped ravish the good doctor like a whore.

While Tom was having dirty fantasies of Leviathan's female form Leviathan and Merope were doing things only Tom could dream about. All the servants and maids were on leave, they didn't want to catch whatever Tom had. The only ones in the house were Tom, Merope, and 'Levine'. Through out the house there wasn't a place that spared from their sexual encounter. They have done every position in every part of the room except in Tom's room although Leviathan wanted to fuck her in front of her dying husband.

"You can't do it in front of him, he'll call the police or something," she said when he suggested bent over of the railing of Tom's bed. "No he won't, he's sick enough to the point he's having hallucinations. He'd think what he's seeing isn't real." As much as he wanted to do that he respected her wish. They haven't touched Tom's room until he came down with pnounia.

It was at night before Valentines Day, Leviathan wanted to take her to Paris. Tom was close to dying and he wanted to take Merope away long enough for him to finally die. "Before we go to the City of Love you need to do me a favor," he said. Merope was all smiles, she was giddy from the champagne and the sex they just had a moment ago. "What favor, Lev?" she asked her hand intertwining in his long hair.

"I want to take you in Tom's room so I can fuck you right in front of him."

"Lev….we had this discussion already."

"He won't know and if he does know then I don't care. I want to rub it in his face that I'm a better lover then he'll ever be." At that moment Merope thought about it. Tom was getting worse by the day and he has been seeing things. The other day Tom was screaming about blood on the walls and nothing was there. Also Leviathan has told her about his plan to divorce her if he ever got better. It hurt her to know the fact but, in a way she knew something like this was going to happen. "Alright, I'll do it."

It was 11:30 a night when they went up to Tom's room. Tom was asleep with a rattled breathing but deep in sleep. Leviathan could see the dream Tom was having about Levine. Leviathan wanted to laugh, in his immortal life time he had fucked many men as well as woman. Once Tom was dead he would drag his soul to hell and fuck him raw then take Merope and ravish her in front of him like they were about to do now. Leviathan pulled Merope's naked body closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"You ready?"

"Yes," she said nervously. She was scared and aroused at the same time. Merope put her hands on the railing as Leviathan began kissing her breasts. His tongue licked her white globes until they glistened with his saliva. Her pleasure mounted as he bit down on both her nipples. As he was playing with her breasts, his hand was stroking her clit making her gasp. His hand moved faster as she got closer to climaxing. She threw her head back with hands clenched tight on the railing as the orgasm overpowered her.

It took only a second for Merope to be aroused again when Leviathan turned her around facing Tom. Merope was surprised he was still asleep. Suddenly without warning his penis went inside her. It hurt for a few seconds but, once they started moving they were in a state of euphoria that couldn't be stopped even if the Pope was standing in front of them

As for Tom Riddle he was dreaming of Levine on top of him with her luscious breasts bouncing up and down. When he was about to cum in his dream he saw her face change from Levine to Merope….only this wasn't exactly Merope. This Merope was terrifyingly beautiful with her pale skin, her glowing jade eyes, and her black hair jeweled in red rubies. Suddenly he was afraid, he didn't want to be here he wanted to be away from this woman. Merope raised her right hand which sprout claws from her fingers. She smile was animalistic, her eyes filled with a hatful hunger as her hand sliced his face waking him up. Only the nightmare wasn't over.

Merope was bent over on the railing of the bed. She was in a state of unholy ecstasy. Behind her was a man that looked more like a monster with that dead skin, the glowing red eyes from hell, and most of all the long black hair that had a life of his own. As the devils had reached nirvana they howled like an animal of hell. He didn't know what was happening in front of him was real or not but when Merope looked at him with those evil jade eyes he fainted on the bed in fright.


	23. Of Love and Creation

Of Love and Creation

It was winter in Paris but, strangely it felt more like spring. Before Valentine's Day it was bitter cold, it even snowed that particular day. Strange as it was the people of France accepted the warmth with love in their hearts. It was a perfect day even for the newly arrived happy couple. If anyone was paying attention, someone would have noticed they appeared out of the darkness.

Leviathan and Merope stayed in France for the rest of February and the beginning of March when their love blossomed to its fullest. In the day time they were like a young Romeo and Juliet smitten by love at first sight. A tourist or a native would have actually thought they were innocent kids with all the happiness and the kisses they were setting off in public. At first sight it looked like a sweet love story but, at night it was a different story.

While the day was sweet like a spring morning the night was hot as the fires of hell…at least in a pleasurable way. On the first night in Paris he bound her with many kinds of ropes as he fucked her. It was brutal and yet it felt pleasing. The nights got even more pleasurable as his sadistic tastes became more violent. Merope's personal was when she wore a cat mask crawling on her hands and knees until she put his cock in her mouth. As she was sucking him he wiped her with a cat o' nine tails with sharp hooks at the end. He wiped her enough times to reveal the meat and bones on her back. This alone should have killed her but, being with the company with Leviathan nothing dies only endures.

After they were done with their sadistic sexual acts (which they took pictures) they would rest in each others arms with their love wounds slowly healing. Most of the time they didn't saying anything, just listen to each other's hearts beat then one fine night Merope asked Leviathan, "Can you have children?"

Leviathan looked at Merope a little puzzled. "Children?"

Merope blushed, "Well, I just remembered on Christmas that you said you adopted Angelique as your own daughter so I was wondering if you can have children." After she explained there was an expression she never saw on him before….sadness. He turned from her gaze to the ceiling. "Do you remember Fern?"

"Yes."

Leviathan didn't say anything for a moment. There was a mixture of love and hurt in his voice. "Fern…..was my first creation and I was cursed for giving him life in the first place."

"Why?" she asked moving closer to him. Leviathan put his arm around her and told his life story.

"Before I fell I was one of many Gods. My father, Poseidon, can control all the waters of the universe both inner and outer space. My power before my fall was similar to my father only difference was I can communicate to the beasts of the sea both great as the serpent that bears my name to the smallest sea particle. As I've said there are many Gods in the universe but, there is one that controls All, my uncle Zeus. He is the one that creates spirits of everything thing in every universe that Mother Gaea first created body of everything.

"Back in the Celestial Kingdom or in your case Heaven I was paying close attention to my uncle's spiritual children. As I was looking at them I noticed there were different types of collars on their necks ranging from black to white. As I was looking at them my uncle came by and asked what I was doing. 'What are the collars around their necks?' I asked. 'Oh the collars, those collars determine which ones stay with us and the ones that are left behind.'

"I asked him, 'Which ones are staying and which ones are being left behind?' 'Well, after these spirits live their life in whatever universe I put them in after they die their collars determine their fate. The white collars comes back to us, the light to dark grey collars either get reincarnated or some other way of living….as for the black collars…well they go to the dark places.' I looked at him shocked by what he said. 'I thought they had free will,' I said. Before he left he told me, 'They do once they are born but it doesn't matter what they do in their life they're going to go were they are destined to go.'

"For some reason I felt it was wrong. I looked at the spirits with sadness in my heart that they didn't have a real choice in life then a thought came to me. What if I just made one spirit that had free will? So I did. Making a spirit or an Anima was a lot harder then I thought or at least the first time was hard. From observing my uncle over the years I took energy from light and other natural materials to make a being. It took several times for it to work, when I was about to give up I heard a humming sound from behind me and that's when I saw the little child hiding behind one of the big golden ferns.

"I was proud of my first success but, I wanted to hide him sense it was illegal to create life unless you were Zeus. I loved him like my own son and I couldn't bear the idea of anyone hurting him so my brother and I hid him in the mountains. My plan was for Fern to find his own family by his own choosing without the Gods knowing. Everything was going find until they found him."

Leviathan went silent as the memory played out in his head. Tears were forming in his eyes. "They bound him to the alter in gold chains and they tortured him mercilessly, asking him…who was his Creator. He didn't say anything, just kept screaming until I….I couldn't." Leviathan stopped with a sob stuck in his throat. He put his hands to his face holding back tears. Merope held him tighter, comforting him as much as possible. After a moment of silent tears he continued.

"When I threw my body on the alter protecting Fern they knew it was me. They didn't curse me immediately. Zeus gave me a choice, either destroy Fern or fall and….the rest is history."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you," she said kissing him lightly. Leviathan wrapped his arms around her, kissing her more passionately. Quickly their kisses became caressed. When he was about to enter her she asked him, "Was there any free spirits your uncle made?" She thought he'd say there was none but, he answered her, "Yes, one…her name was Lilith." She was about to ask him another question but her own desire won her over.


	24. The Secret under the Abyss

The Secret under the Abyss

It was the first week of March when Leviathan took Merope to the shores of France. The sun was turning into a red orange dusk making the ocean into a colorful canvas. Merope admired its beauty it was the first time she'd ever saw the ocean. She remembered when she was little before her mother was taken by some unknown monstrosity her mother promised her to take her to the ocean. Of course that never came and that made Merope sad a little.

Leviathan picked up on those thoughts and it was probably the first time in his immortality he felt guilty. It was _he_ that took her mother into the Labyrinth were he tortured and raped her repeatedly. It was all part of the curse; once he deflowered them sooner or later he dragged them to hell as personal playthings. On strange occasions this guilt weighted on him to the pointed was he wanted to confess but somehow couldn't speak. He had this feeling if he talked she'll hate him forever….he didn't want that to happen.

"Lev, are you alright?" she asked

"What?"

"You look sad," she said seeing the look of deep thought and sorrow in his face. "Oh, it's just seeing the sea reminds me of my fall," he said half-lying. It was true that when he looked at the sea it reminded him of how hard the water felt on his back. It was a good thing Fern was there to help him ashore.

"We can always turn back if this pains you," said Merope leaning her head against his shoulder. Leviathan ran his fingers through her hair, "It's alright love, besides I wanted to show you something." He took her by her hands and led her to the sea.

"Now I want you to look me in the eyes and never break away unless I say. You understand?" Merope nodded. His sapphire eyes turned to glowing rubies. To an ordinary girl she would have looked away and would have prayed to a God on deaf ears. Merope was no ordinary girl, she stared into those eyes for she didn't know how long but she didn't want it to end either. Leviathan saw the look of wonder and love in her eyes, no one ever looked at him like that not even his own mother. Back in her town she was considered plain but they were simple minded sheep that were taught what beauty was suppose to be.

As much as he didn't want those jade eyes to break away from him they were in the middle of the ocean. "You can look, Mimi," she looked down at her feet with the feeling of panic and amazement. They were walking on water! Merope immediately put her arms around Leviathan in tight clutches. She had the feeling she might fall into the water and drown.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," he said lovingly. She looked at him for a moment. His hand against her cheek sensing her unease. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly

"Then kiss me," he said running his fingers in her hair. She drew closer to him were their lips met. With the kiss they held each other as they decent to the bottom of the ocean where he'd take her to a place that has been hidden since before time in this universe.

Merope didn't know what was happening, she thought they were still on water kissing in the warm spring. Leviathan didn't want her to panic and also a human could only hold her breath for so long under water. Of course there were other ways to make Merope breathe under water but that wouldn't be much fun. Leviathan felt strangely romantic. What can be more romantic then kissing a girl under water?

Also he was responsible for keeping her warm against the waters chilling temperatures. Were they were going was deeper then the abyss itself. The oxygen and the warmth were all do with great concentration. If he ever broke that concentration it would be the death of Merope. Stupidly he thought nothing would break his concentration since most beasts would run away from him then there were some that didn't fear him. That's when the deep roar of the beast that bore his name: Leviathan.

His fear almost came true when Merope broke away from him and turned to the noise. She only saw it briefly but it was enough to strike fear in her heart. It was darkness with circles of red lights in a serpentine line. That wasn't the worst part, that trail of red circles lead to a pair of gigantic red glowing eyes. Those eyes looked at her with hunger, the sight making it impossible to breathe.

Leviathan quickly pulled her to him and they descended quickly beyond the abyss. If he had the power he could have told the beast to hold his ground but didn't have the power anymore. The beast Leviathan was behind their tail with a ravenous hunger. It hadn't been feed for a millennium and it needed some meat. Leviathan told himself to go faster as he saw the light at the bottom. It was the entrance. The beast was so close behind him and Merope was almost close to death that he thought he saw Azaeil the angel of death. Out of luck they made it to the light were they began to freefall. It only took seconds for them to hit the soft ground.

What the couple fell on was a bed of roses that were thorn free. Leviathan sighed in relief, "oh…that was fun wasn't it Mimi?" Merope didn't answer. "Mimi?" He looked down on her, her eyes her closed and she wasn't breathing. "Merope!" he screamed in fright. Suddenly he began giving her CPR, for a moment he thought he lost her to Azaeil until she started coughing up sea water.

Merope sat up breathing deeply with her hands on her face. What did she saw? Was that a nightmare? Leviathan answered her thoughts. "What you saw was the beast Leviathan and to anyone that sees him wishes he nothing but a nightmare." She uncovered her face all of a sudden she felt anger at him. Merope launched at him like a tiger about to send some blows at him until she noticed were she was.

It was like a garden out of a mystical paradise. There were plants both recognizable and others that were bizarre. At that moment she forgot about her quarrel with her lover. "What is this place?" she asked staring at the gardens unique beauty. "It's called the garden of life but, it's also called by another name."

"What name it that?"

"Eden."


	25. Eden

Eden

Merope couldn't believe she was in Eden, the garden of all gardens. It truly was a paradise with all the exotic plant life. Who would want to leave this place, thought Merope. Leviathan picked up on her thoughts and snickered. He put on arm around Merope's waist. "Easy…the gods drove them out for eating from the Tree of Knowledge." Merope nodded in acknowledgement, she didn't read the Bible very much but she did know parts of it she just couldn't get past Genesis. The Bible's very long, dry, and _condemning_.

"Yes…I've read the story. The snake tempted Eve into eating the apple and she gave the apple to Adam which angered God and they were never welcomed into the Garden again." After Merope said this they were silent for a moment. Strangely this exotic garden felt familiar to her as if she'd actually lived her before.

"I'm guessing you got the information from the Bible."

"Well, I couldn't get past Genesis and when I listen to a sermon at church which has only been once or twice I feel…..evil." They stopped in a forest that was both tropical and earthy. The trees seem to come alive at Leviathan's silent anger. He didn't have to ask why she felt that way, he didn't have to read her mind. She felt evil because she was a witch and in the eyes of Christianity she was an evil woman that worshipped the Devil. Christians are hypocritical bastards that shed blood all in the name of God.

"Listen to me, Merope. Good is something you like, evil is something you hate and those two can very from person to person. In the eyes of Christianity you are evil because they hate you for the magic they wish they could have," said Leviathan holding both her hands into his. Merope looked down sadly.

"Leviathan….I don't have any magic. I can't even use a wand right."

"You don't have to use a wand to be a witch….or even a sorceress," he said, his voice so seductive she almost forgot were she was.

#

They weren't the only ones in Eden. Sometimes the Anima would wonder to the secret garden were life began. It was mainly out of curiosity to know were their creator fell, compare their paradise to this one, or simply to just know it exists. Sometimes the Anima would come once or twice but the two most frequent visitors were Izabella and Fern.

For Izabella it was a beautiful paradise that she would wonder through for hours on end. It was mainly out of meditation when she came to Eden and on those rare occasions a peaceful melody would come to her (because of Eden the Beatles sounded so peaceful). While Izabella walked into the garden with peaceful songs in her head, Fern came for a different reason: Nostalgia

Fern remembered when he fell with his Father where he saved him to shore known as Eden. They rested under a willow tree which Fern was leaning against it right now. He didn't know what day and time when they fell but, he did remember being a mournful experience. He remembered when they were sheltered under the willow tree his Father laid on his side half naked and crying very softly. That day he felt it was his fault, after all they didn't force him out of hiding. If Fern wasn't exposed then his Father wouldn't be cursed. Fern told him this once and his response was kind. "I think this would have happened sooner or later, Fern. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

There was also another reason he was here. After the fall Fern and his Father lived in the garden hidden away from the humans (there were more then just Adam and Eve). They weren't the only supernatural beings living secretly and only two of them they were close. The first being was a free spirit Zeus created but quickly banished for some unknown reason was Lilith. When Fern first saw her he was afraid of her to the point where he ran into the trees. He must have been in the tree tops for an hour debating to himself weather to rescue his Father from the woman or stay there and hope nothing happened.

"You going down memory lane, Ferny?" said a familiar voice. Fern smiled, he knew who the voice was. He turned to see a man with hair so blonde it was almost white and eyes so dark they were almost black. For anyone that saw this man for the first time might have thought he was an angel until you asked for his name. He was Lucifer.

"You might say that Luc, but I feel there is another reason. I just don't know why," said Fern. It is true Fern was here besides thinking of old times. He felt excited and nervous about something and couldn't figure out why which made him frustrated. He hoped coming to Eden would calm him instead it made him more anxious. With Lucifer seeing his inner struggle put his hand into his pocket. "Maybe this will cheer you up, Ferny. Remember that trick I taught you?" When Lucifer pulled out a small garden snake Fern knew what trick it was: snake possessing.

"Well, it's been awhile," said Fern, holding the snake. The snake flicked his tongue at him.

"When was the last time you did it?"

"Here when I told Eve to eat the fruit. I'm surprised she listened to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Humans are just so…._obedient_" said Fern remembering what his father told him about the humans in Eden. "They're like sheep," Father said once and just like sheep they were slaughtered. Fern remembered clearly one day when Zeus came to visit the humans. They were standing still praising him when Zeus commanded them to give him a sacrifice in his name. They chose a young beautiful girl with dark hair. As they were slicing her to bits she didn't scream at all.

"Ferny, you shouldn't underestimate humanity. Their flesh was made from Nature and its in all of our nature to rebel. That's the reason refused to be part of the Celestial Kingdom. I'd rather rule with my father, Hades then be a servant under Zeus," said Lucifer with pride. Fern smiled at him then to the snake. Before he focused on possessing the snake Fern made a comment.

"As great as you are, Luc it's a shame humanity thinks you were the one that fell." Lucifer sighed, "Well….its natural for them to point a finger when something goes wrong. I personally like the attention I'm getting!" Fern laughed at that statement, clearly Lucifer was an attention hog. Some say Lucifer is trying to trick humanity into believing he doesn't exist. Well some demons want to hide but not Luc, thought Fern.

"Well, are you going to do the trick that changed the world or not?" asked Lucifer. The trick that changed the world, that had a nice ring to it, thought Fern. After a moment of watching the serpent he finally took over its body.


	26. Lilith

Lilith

"I love you, Mimi," said Leviathan only Merope was half listening. The more the walked into Eden the more it became familiar to her. It was as if she had been here before but why? "What did you say?" she asked. She thought he said I love you but she must have misheard it. Leviathan pulled her closer to him staring up at those red eyes. There was something in those eyes that no living creature would ever see. It was love in its truest form.

"I said I love you," he said looking into her jade eyes which were also filled with love. She put both her hands on his face, for a man so pale he was hot as the summer. "I love you too, Lev," she said then pulled him into a kiss. As Merope was kissing him she had a vision, a memory is what it felt like. She was under a willow tree with a man with long black hair. Strangely when she was having this 'memory' she felt unbelievably aroused. With this strange but oh so wonderful feeling of lust she pinned him to the ground with power she didn't know she had.

This sudden strength took Leviathan by surprise. Rarely does anyone over through him and it was usually someone just as powerful as he. Whatever power Merope gained he liked it! By this sudden dominance his erection was so hard it actually hurt. He noticed Merope trying to pull away the leather he was bound to making her frustrated. "Damn leather! How can I indulge in your pleasures when you're literally sewn to it?"

He smiled at her frustration he liked how eager she was to want his body. When Leviathan nonchalantly put both hands behind his head his attire disappeared leaving him naked underneath her. "You could have done that anytime?"

"Well, I could have made it easier for you but, I like the way you look when you're….._needy,"_ he said with a sly smile. When Merope slapped him in a teasing manner with both of them laughing his hands wondered to her breasts. Her nipples coiled in excitement under the blouse at his touch making her moan in desire as he squeezed them slightly. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse teasing her need. As he was teasing her she began to move her hips slightly feeling his hardness. Leviathan could feel how incredibly wet she was through her panties making him move to her rhythm.

When her glorious breasts were exposed to him he pulled himself up kissing her fiercely making him the dominant one as he pinned her to the ground. As Leviathan began to explore her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth the memories came back again.

She was by his side pulling away the hair like a mother would do for her sad child. As she pulled his hair away he covered his hands with his face. He was ashamed by the new curse that was upon him. "Don't look at me!" he said with humiliation in his voice. She could hear the soft muffled crying with his body trembling. She crawled even closer to him pulling away his hands. His skin was white as the snow and the eyes red as blood. This was the fallen Leviathan. Without question she laid down besides him pulling him in a kiss which quickly lead to more intimate touches. Just before he took her he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith."

#

Merope wasn't the only one having memories flashing in his mind. At first he thought he was having flash backs since they were in Eden. That was how he met Lilith after all. Before he was cursed and fallen he was betrothed to Isis. They both didn't really love each other, their arrangement for marriage was a peace treaty between Gods (wars were very common in the Celestial Kingdom). They only slept with each other once and it was joyless like the future marriage. In a way his curse was a blessing.

When he met Lilith he fell in love with her instantly. It was as if they were meant to be together until she left the garden with the humans. It broke his heart to see her leave, for centuries he's looked for her but was never found. No matter he'd found someone like his dear Lilith. In fact she was so much like her…she might even be…..he shook his head of the thought as looked into Merope's eyes. When he inserted himself inside her they began sharing the same vision.

They were in Eden but this was a different garden. This Eden wasn't secret and humanity was still there. Leviathan looked at Merope only that wasn't her name. That's when she realized who she was, "You're _her_," he said with amazement. She smiled at him, "Yes, I'm your Lilith," she said kissing him. As Leviathan began making love to her there were two names he kept repeating. "My Merope, My Lilith."


	27. The Change

The Change

Fern slithered in the strawberry fields of Eden. He knew she was near by because of her singing. Izabella was in front of him with a strawberry in her hand. The strawberries in Eden were far from ordinary; they were as big as her hand. Before she could take a bite she felt him slither under her feet. "You don't scare me, Fern. Now cut it out."

"Cut what out?" he said jokingly. She was about to say something but stopped. There was something changing, Izabella didn't know what kind of magic this was but it was certainly powerful. "What's happening?" she asked dropping the strawberry to the ground. While Izabella tried to figure out what magic came upon Eden Fern on the other hand knew what it was. Fern couldn't believe it; he was actually going to be conceived.

Fern left the frightened snake and took a hold of Izabella. "I want you to make a promise, Izabella. I'm going to be born but I want you to wait. I don't know why but you need to wait for me alright?" He didn't know why he said this but he got this sinking feeling that the future didn't look so bright. As he left a very puzzled Izabella he began to wonder about the future. Was it because Leviathan was going to be his father or Merope was going to be his mother or both? He didn't know and whatever the future holds for him it couldn't be that bad….could it?

In seconds he flew over to the couple that were going to be his parents. They were lying together with a huge leaf covering them like a blanket. Fern hovered over his future with fear and love. Something inside him was telling him to leave, that this was a bad idea. On the other hand he wanted these two to be his mother and father. Leviathan created his spirit so its only natural to create his flesh thus giving him a soul.

So its understandable why Fern wanted Leviathan to be his father but why Merope? There were other woman that Leviathan had been with and some of them close to loving so why Merope? The answer was simple, Fern knew who she was when he first saw her in the woods and has kept touch with her but only in her dreams so she wouldn't remember. She was Lilith.

Fern would have told Leviathan who she was but it was better that he stay in the dark for Merope's safety. Only the truly innocent are safe but, in the eyes of Leviathan your innocence stops puberty. If Leviathan known about Merope he would have taken her earlier and it would have scared her for life. Fern hovered a little higher then dove into the womb of Merope. Finally he will be born.

#

While Leviathan and Merope were enjoying themselves in Eden, Tom Riddle laid in bed on the edge of death. It was hard to breathe and hard to swallow with his flesh breaking into sweat. Tom was about to fall asleep when he heard someone coming up the stairs. "W-Who's there?" he asked. The answer was the laugh of a woman, a very beautiful woman. At first he thought it was Levine oh lovely Levine. At the very thought of her name he began to have dirty thoughts about her thus giving him a hard erection.

The womanly figure stood at the doorway. He couldn't see her face but he knew full well by the shape of her body that this was a woman. "Levine?" he asked.

"No, Levine is with your wife," said the feminine voice. By hearing her French accent Tom knew this was Angelique. The Princess crawled into his bed straddling his hips. The curtains were open and the moon was full. The moonlight showed she was completely naked. Tom's eyes didn't look at her face but at her glorious breasts. "You like what you see?" asked Angelique, her voice seductive. Tom answered her question when his hands grabbed her breasts. He was powerfully hard and if he had the strength he would have taken her.

Suddenly both his hands were pulled away from her breasts with hooks that came out of no where. The pain was excruciating making Tom scream by the sudden agony. While Tom was in pain, Angelique was enjoying his torment. "You shouldn't have done that, Tommy. You know I'm taken," said Angelique crawling out of the bed. Once Angelique was out of the way Tom was being bound by chains and barbed wire but that wasn't the most frightening thing. It was the person at the foot of the bed that was the most terrifying.

Tom didn't know if it was a man or a woman but he knew by the pale skin, bound leather, and the silver pins on it's head that it was meant to hurt him. "Oh Tom, I'm not going to hurt you," said the pin demon with an evil smile forming on his face. "I'm going to tear you apart!" As the demon said this it took out something that looked like a knife of some kind. Whatever it was, it was meant to torture.

Just when Xipe was about to skin him alive a blue electric light came upon them both, Xipe screamed in frustration as Angelique screamed in terror. "What's happening?" she asked this wasn't Leviathan's doing. Leviathan had orders for them to take Tom Riddle to Hell by the time he died. Who ever this was wanted Tom to live. Right after the demons were forced back to the Labyrinth a lady in white appeared before Tom Riddle. Tom looked at her in awe, "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman didn't answer, she only touched the middle of his forehead and sleep over took him.


	28. Hera

Hera

The woman in white was not an angel. She might look holy but, she was far from it. Her name was Hera, goddess of marriage and wife of Zeus. Marriage didn't mean love in Hera's eyes in fact it was a death sentence. She stared over Tom's sleeping body. With a touch of her finger Tom's body will heal itself slowly and he'll be healthy within a week. We might be asking ourselves, why is she helping this mortal?

Hera went over to the mirror next to the window. The face that stared back at Hera was clearly a beautiful woman. As beautiful as that face was there were times she wished it was disfigured. It was because of her beauty Zeus found her. Before she met Zeus she was happy and carefree like any other woman until one fine day in the forest when he tricked Hera into believing he was hurt. I just had to have a heart, she thought. Once Hera got close enough to touch him he overpowered her and forcefully stole her virginity. It was painful to remember, she wished she didn't have to.

With a wave of her hand her beautiful face disappeared and it showed two happily in love couple holding each other in Eden. Hera hated their happiness, their love for each other. Hera was a very jealous and vengeful woman. She was the cause of the deaths of Zeus lovers and the deaths of others as well as deceit. If anyone wanted to know how Romeo and Juliet became a tragedy we should thank Hera. She was grinning from ear to ear as the families mourned those star crossed lovers.

"I missed you, Lilith," said Leviathan. As soon as the named reached Hera's ears her eyes went wide with shock. Hera rarely is grateful for her husband for anything but when ever she is there had to be one event that made her _want _to sleep with her husband and that was the fall of Lilith. Lilith was made as a replacement for Hera but, with Lilith being a free being she refused to be his thus lead her to her down fall.

"I missed you too, Lev."

"Where have you been?" Her face was deep in thought. "Funny, as this sounds, I don't remember. The last thing I remember was being taken over by…something." While Merope didn't remember, Hera knew perfectly well what happened. When humanity was cast out of Eden Hera found Lilith, put a spell on her and hid her way in the deepest part of the desert were no one will find her. Hera's anger bubbled to its breaking point as Leviathan and Lilith were making love in front of her. It was like they were mocking their happiness in front of her making her smash the mirror in frustration.

"He was supposed to be mine!" she shouted. Before Zeus took her virginity she was in love she only met at the sea. He had long black hair with eyes as blue as the ocean. He was the most beautiful man she ever saw. Hera remembered running to the beach to meet him only to see he disappeared. For an hour she tried to find him, "I must have imagined him, nothing that beautiful could exist," she said to herself. Ever since that day her infatuation grew stronger with her little 'fantasy' only to almost die when Zeus violated her. It was when she got married her heart leaped with joy when she saw him sitting with the rest of the gods.

Hera closed her eyes at the painful memory of Leviathan's fall. Once his beautiful body was cursed and thrown form the heavens Hera ran to her room crying in sorrow. "I don't care if you're cursed my love, although you've never had me, I love you and I want to be with you!" Once the Gods were gone, she left the heavens and went into Eden only to find out he was with _her_. When she found them together under the willow tree she went back to her home screaming in hurtful anger. "No! He's mine! I saw him first!"

At remembering this she looked over to Tom Riddle who was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she had an idea, an evil idea. She went over to Tom's side taking out a small pouch. She opened the pouch spilling out red dust from the bag. The red dust was a powerful love spell that was meant for married couples. Once the spouse lays eyes on their mate they have this uncontrollable desire to have sex with their partner. As soon as the dust was in his system Hera went back home to her palace. While she was walking back into her room the sweet tragedy played in her mind.

"Once he sees you with your husband Lilith, he'd be so heartbroken he'll want to end your pathetic life," she said under her breath. Once Hera was in her room she stripped off her clothes revealing her beautiful body. She lay on the bed imagining he'll come to her, taking her with that fierce passion she secretly witnessed without him noticing. Hera pleasured herself at the thought of being taken to violently. Her husband didn't have as much passion as he did. "Oh Leviathan….your mine….you'll always be mine," she purred as she reached her orgasm. Once she came as she imagined him coming inside her she relaxed on the bed so satisfied.

"Soon…we'll do this for real."


	29. Under A Spell

Under a Spell

For a long week Tom Riddle slowly regained his strength as well his plan to get rid of Merope. Even though the mucus in his lungs was gone the tiredness was still there. His muscles felt like they haven't been used in years, just simply walking was a chore. As he was regaining his strength he thought about his _wife_. Why did I marry her? She's not even that pretty was his thinking.

Before he was under the spell of Merope he was quite the ladies man. There wasn't a time when there wasn't a pretty girl hanging by his arms and on rare occasions two on each arm. What he loved more then woman were his horses. As he thought about his horses a sadness took over him and he blamed Merope for their deaths. Wasn't there a rumor that her family were devil worshipers? Whatever she was he was getting rid of her.

On the day she came home he was sitting on his chair waiting for her to come through that door. He was going to tell her to pack her things and go on her way. While he sat there waiting he thought about his horses, of course there was that one incident were he found a strange man having sex with one of his horses. He remembered him saying, "I was just admiring your horse so I wanted to give my affections!" or something like that. As far as he knew he could be the one that killed his horses but that was unlikely.

Tom came back to reality as the door opened. He straightened himself up, getting ready to tell her the news to leave. What he wasn't expecting was the overpowering lust that came over him. Once he saw Merope it was like he hadn't had sex in years. Suddenly he was on his feet and was on Merope before she had the chance to defend herself.

#

Merope was suddenly on the ground with her husband on top of her. No, he's suppose to be dead, thought Merope. Something wasn't right with him, he didn't love her so why was he acting this way? Tom hitched up her dress then he began violating his wife. "Tom…Tom stop! I don't want this!" she screamed. Tom answered her back with a slap across the face.

At first she was stunned then a feeling of anger came upon her. Merope felt her body begin to chance as she looked up at her husband who was very close to climax. Once he came inside her Tom looked at the woman on the floor who wasn't his wife anymore. This woman was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Her skin was fair as snow and her hair had a life of its own. What got his attention the most was the unnatural glow of her jade eyes. As soon as he saw this strange woman his body went clear to the other side of the room were he was knocked out again.

Slowly Merope was on her feet then she was off the ground gliding to the unconscious body of Tom Riddle. She felt her body begin to change once more making her look at herself. There were blossoms growing out of her body that turned into roses. The more the roses grew the more dangerous they became. With every rose there were thorns and those thorns were big enough to kill a human being. Merope was about to wrap Tom's body with those thorns until she saw a man looking through the door way. She sent her roses out to attack the stranger but he was gone in an instant. With the stranger's fast disappearance the roses went back into her body and she was just plain Merope. She looked at her unconscious husband with panic. Who ever this stranger was he was going to tell the town everything. Quickly she packed up her things and left.

#

Leviathan was in the Dream Forest looking for Fern. Ever since he went to Eden with his lover he hadn't been heard of since. Where could he have gone? He thought. This shouldn't have bothered him, there were times when he hadn't seen Fern for months and everything was fine. It was only thins time it felt different. Telepathically he had been trying to contact him but, no body answered back. At this point many things were going through his mind. What if he's in trouble? What if he…no he couldn't?

"Father," said Izabella "Cal is here to see you."

"Tell the Emperor he could wait, I'm busy."

"He says its important….that it's about your lover." Leviathan stopped for a moment then looked at Izabella. First Fern, now Merope something was happening that not even Leviathan could explain. It was silent for a moment then he said, "Tell the Emperor I'll meet him in Rome."


	30. A Message from the Emperor

A Message from the Emperor

In Rome a man sat on the broken throne of the ruined Coliseum where many emperors have sat, only this man was Emperor of all Emperors. To some he is known as Julius Caesar, a man of tragedy. Others he is Caligula, the mad Emperor of Rome. _At least I didn't play the fiddle when Rome was burning,_ was his thoughts. How he became immortal he didn't know or at least he thought he didn't know. Close to death he had a dream of a mysterious woman knelling at his side and with just a simple touch to his wounds he was able to be alive or what you could say living.

Cal took a deep breath as he felt the air around him become heavy meaning he was close by. The former Emperor wasn't afraid of the Demon God he was just wary of him. Back in his beginning years before he ran into Leviathan he was somewhat alive and yet wasn't. He wasn't a vampire by any means he can walk out in the sun perfectly nor was he a werewolf, nor zombie, not even a demon or anything not being human. Cal was still human with out the consequence of aging or dying but that was just about it for Caligula before Leviathan made a deal with him. Back then he couldn't taste the food nor the wine, sleep was out of the question and most importantly he couldn't get it up.

"Hello, Emperor," said Leviathan. The Demon God was only a couple of feet away and yet he felt dangerously close. Leviathan looked very grim and menacing, his body language was basically saying somebody better be dying. Cal stood up from his former throne like a soldier. Being around Leviathan you better show some respect or else it was the end for you. He learned that lesson when he was face to face with him. It was at the last days of the Empire when he tried to stab him in the back only to experience the agonies of Hell for a brief second then was back on the streets begging for mercy. "Why should I show you mercy Emperor? Give me a reason to spare you?"

"I'll give you Rome," he said once upon a time. "I'll give you the Empire." Back then he thought he wouldn't take it only to extend out his hand. "Deal and for your reward you shall indulge in the pleasures of Spring." After that Rome had fallen.

"You had a message for me….about Lilith….you saw something, what happened?"

Caligula didn't answer right away only walked down the steps. In the Spring, Cal was a partier, a faithful servant of the seven deadly sins (he practiced lust the most). In the Winter when his carnal desires were sucked out of him he was a quiet observer of whatever interested him. His latest interest was the affair between Merope and Leviathan. Cal had seen many affairs but not as strange and beautiful as this one. Which comes to this point when Cal is face to face with the Demon God once more.

"My Lord," said Cal taking in a deep breath. Leviathan was unpredictable when it came to bringing news but, he got the feeling this one was going to be bad. "I saw Riddle…..force himself upon Merope or should I say Lilith." It was quite for a moment and it was the kind of quite that wasn't good. Leviathan's face turned into a mask of anger when he grabbed Cal by the throat lifting him up three inches off the ground.

"You better not be lying to me Emperor or I swear I will do to you like I did with the Roman Empire!"

"I'm not….lying…my Lord."

Cal thought he was a goner when his body hit the ground only to find Leviathan wasn't there. Slowly Caligula got to his knees knowing a tragedy was going to happen.


	31. Out of the Darkness

Out of the Darkness

There was a bottle of brandy by Tom's side. He hoped that it would settle his nerves but, it didn't. It had been two, maybe three weeks since he'd seen his wife or to put it correctly his ex-wife. He wasn't drinking because he was miserable. If it was misery then he would have drank himself to death or tried with all his might to find Merope even if it killed him. No, he wasn't in misery he was afraid. Afraid of what? He would ask himself in his half drunk mind.

The reasonable answer would be his former wife. He remembered the way she changed before him in a horrifically beautiful way. Tom never forgot the roses growing out of her skin, the way she floated off the ground, and most importantly the way her glowing jade eyes stared at him in hate. Tom took another swig of his drink. No, that couldn't be it although that image of her would be in his mind until his died he felt there was something….else.

For a moment Tom thought about going back to bed but decided against it. He thought about the body bound to that bed a moment ago then was gone the next. He thought about the sickness that almost took his sanity and his life. But the one thing that made him decide from going back to his bed was the two demons fucking in front of him like animals. He remembered, no he _knew _one of the demons was Merope….then there was the other.

Something scurried in the darkness. At first Tom thought it was a rat but, he got the feeling it was something else. The creature made the noise again only it was from the other side of the room and much closer to Tom. The noise was coming from Tom's left were his desk was. On that desk was two letters, one was from Merope informing him she was pregnant with his child. Tom laughed at that idea, Tom was unable to have children all thanks to a former childhood friend shooting his balls off. The other letter was a response to the whore that it wasn't his and confirming it. As far as he knew the child was the spawn of Satan.

The noise stopped as he looked under the desk. There was nothing there, nothing at all. Tom was relaxed at least a little then finished and sealed the letter to go. Once he told one of his servants to send this letter to Merope (he didn't know were she was and didn't bother to know) he was alone in the house or at least he thought he was. When he closed the door for the servant he thought he heard a voice. "Hello?" he called out in a weak voice. Tom nearly screamed as all the power went out of the house leaving him in darkness.

"Hello, Tom," Tom knew by that French accent that it was Angelique. When he looked to the right were the moon was shining upon her he was in awe of her beauty and strangely afraid. "Hello, Angelique," he stammered there was something not right here. "H-How did you get into my house?" he asked walking closer to her only to stop when he noticed there was something wrong with her eyes…._they were pure black_.

"Easy Riddle, you invited us in," she said coming closer to him making him back away from the she demon. Just when he thought this was bad his fears become intensified when he heard a male voice from behind him. "And we can come in whenever we want." Tom turned around, it might have been dark but he could see the pale face of the pin-headed demon that he saw in the bedroom before the angel came in. It's face was terrifying up close.

Tom's body went into flight mode as he tried to run out of the house for his dear life. He was so close to the door when he felt two sharp hooks dig into both of his shoulders. The pain was unbearably horrible as he was pulled the force by the chains then was suspended in mid-air with several more hooks piercing his flesh. "Oh God, please help me," Tom screamed in pain. Tom wasn't expecting an answer when a voice replied, "What makes you think I want to help you."

Tom looked for the speaker which sounded familiar then Levi Quirrell came out of the darkness. "What's….happening?" asked Tom, never had he been so afraid for his life. Levi didn't answer him only told the others to leave him alone with Tom. "I have something special for him," he said with a smile, his teeth were sharp like needles. The pinned demon and the she demon left them alone and Tom dreaded being left alone with this….man. "I've been wanting to do with for quite some time," said Levi coming closer to him. Tom' heart began to beat faster as he saw Levi change from a man to a monster with eyes glowing fiercely red. "You….it was you," said Tom.

Leviathan was close enough to touch Riddle. The Demon God gave him a smile to send chills up the spine. "Yes, Riddle," he said pulling out a sharp knife with a bent edge. "It was me," then proceeded to tear the flesh from Tom's face.


	32. Mother Gaea

Mother Gaea

At last, Leviathan got his revenge or at least partially before something took him out of the house. As he was digging into Tom's skin he said with a hiss, "This is for Merope!" With a swift cut against the face Tom screamed in agony. Just when he was about to more damage he felt something pulling him back. No, he thought, not again! Before he could even voice his protest he was out of the Riddle house to Eden.

He looked around him feeling beyond angry. Leviathan knew who took him out of the house. "Eros! If this is your doing your going to wish you hadn't, Cupid!" he shouted into the garden uprooting a tree in the process which was a big mistake. Once he uprooted one of the trees vines took hold of him from all directions holding him down on the ground. Try as he might he couldn't unleash the strong grip from the vines. Whoever was doing this to him had more knowledge in power then he did. He trembled in fear as the garden spoke his name, "Leviathan" she said her voice gentle and firm.

Leviathan knew the voice; this was the mother of creation with the garden being her first. He saw the plants begin to move making a form of a woman. This form was Mother Gaea. There was a reason why Leviathan was afraid of her if she wanted to she had the power to wipe out his existence on the face of the earth. He knew from watching her destroy her own husband with just a wave of her hand. "Leviathan," she said again coming closer. When she knelt by his side he flinched as he touched his face.

"Why do you have to have such a temper?" she asked calmly as if she was talking to a child. To Leviathan's surprise the vines ceased holding him down. As he was getting up she said, "You don't have to take you anger out on my trees, dear. They did no harm to you."

"Why am I here, Mother?" he asked, controlling his temper. The last thing he wanted was to face her wrath. She didn't answer his right away, only repaired the damage Leviathan did to the tree. Once the tree was back in it's place vines took hold of it were flowers of exotic beauty began to grow. "Riddle can't die by your hand."

"And why not?" he said with a low anger. Mother Gaea didn't look at him, she was tending to a flower with blue petals as big as a hand. "I had vision, Leviathan. It hadn't right after you made love to Lilith."

"You saw us?"

"Of course I saw you, dear. This is my garden, I see everything that goes on around here. As I was saying, I had a vision. Riddle won't die by your hand but, by your son." Leviathan was silent, no that can't be true, he thought I can't have children. Mother Gaea laughed at his thoughts she turned away from the flower and looked at him, her eyes like liquid gold. "And why would you think you can't have children, Leviathan?"

"They….cursed me Mother. They cursed my face and my loins. I know because I've tried so many times." This was true, he tried to get a woman pregnant back in the earlier times when humanity was still young. On many occasions he tried to get Pandora pregnant before she betrayed him.

"True, they cursed your body but not in the way you think. You see Lilith was meant to be your mate which means she was meant to bear your child. If your wondering why she left she didn't mean to. In fact you should ask your aunt Hera why she suddenly disappeared."

Before he could go any further, Gaea held up her hand to silence him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to be with her now," was all she said when she teleported him in the middle of a London street. It was night time and unusually warm. Leviathan wasn't surprised by the weather, being around Mother Gaea for five minutes time can go by really fast.

Leviathan looked down on himself, Gaea made him look human just in case anyone was passing by. "I need to find her," he said to himself. Something inside him told him where to find her and ran down to the slums of London where he found his Merope standing on the street.


	33. Lost Time

Lost Time

The five minutes Leviathan spent with Mother Gaea took five months in mortal time. As those months went by Merope got the news from Tom, he wasn't the father. Never had she felt so angry with him, how dare he say that he must be lying to me, she thought. After she was done tearing up the letter into little bitty pieces she thought about Leviathan. There had only been two men in her life, one being Tom Riddle and the other her Leviathan. The more she thought about it, the more it became clear to her. Leviathan was a very cunning liar and a charming persuader. He can make you believe in anything you want to hear. As the realization hit her she sat down face buried in her hands crying and screaming at the same time.

The day after the letter from Tom she wrote a letter to Leviathan. She wrote the letter out of revenge hoping it will hurt him but, then she had some doubt that it would. After all this is a deity all about selfish and sadistic pleasures. A week later she was surprised to see a letter from Leviathan but, she was too scornful to read it, leaving it to the side. If she did open it she would have recognized it wasn't her former lover's handwriting but, someone else but, at the moment she only hid it away not wanting to look at it.

A month or two past and she was dangerously low on money. Her family didn't leave money for her because they were always poor even though they are descendants of Slytherin. The only things she had were the cloths on her back and the things in her brief case. Finding a job was hard for her, no matter how decent she looked or how determined to learn for the job no one will hire her. Without a hope for a job it came down to selling things in order to survive.

The first to go was her wedding ring, she didn't feel any guilt pawning it off. The money the ring gave her lasted a week. The next thing to pawn off was her dresses and a pearl necklace. It was a tough choice to make, some of those dresses looked nice on her but, at least it lasted her a little longer but not enough. The last thing to sell was something precious to her, a locket from her mother. This heirloom was the hardest thing to sell, it was a symbol of what she could remember of her mother. "If only you were alive," she whispered as the teller gave her 30 pounds.

Three months into her pregnancy finding a job became a hopeless dream. This was a time when woman have little options of having a job or at least a decent job. For a woman the option was either to: get married, work in a factory or workhouse (which the conditions were poor) or lastly and most lowly of occupation: prostitution. Merope got option number three in the beginning of the summer.

The first night was one of the worst. When the first customer was done with her she was bleeding rather badly making her insides rise in panic at the thought of miscarriage but, something told her the baby was alright. After that she learned to dull herself once they were finished with her. Once the men were gone she would lay there on the bed wishing that she would die but, it never came true.

The whole summer was like this for her until one fateful night in August when she saw Leviathan again. It was like any other night for Merope. She would stand out on the corner waiting to make money in her sleep. A gentleman in a black suit pays her for her company. She before she let him inside she had a brief glimpse of a man with long black hair. He looked familiar but, she didn't want to keep her 'guest' waiting.

Once inside the stranger didn't waste time on undressing her. The way he kissed her body was like an amateur. Merope had to hold back a laugh, this was how most of the men were with her, so clumsy and inexperienced. She was fully undressed at this point. Her hands were on the edge of the bed making a submissive pose to the stranger. Merope closed her eyes knowing full well what was going to happen next. She bit her lip to stifle her sob as she heard the man unzip his pants and dropped them to the floor. The man touched her skin for only a second but the most unexpected thing happened when the man suddenly began screaming in shear pain. Merope got up from her submission and witnessed the horror before her.

The strangers skin was peeling off his body like an onion. The skin soon followed by muscle, nerves, organs, then ultimately bone and marrow. Merope sat down on the bed not wanting to believe by what she saw. "Oh Mimi, you should be use to this by now," said a familiar voice. Merope looked into the dark corner of the room were Leviathan appeared. By the look of his face he didn't look too happy.


	34. A Deal

A Deal

For a normal person they would have been frightened, even begging for mercy. Merope was of a different kind, she had been in his presence many times so she was use to his theatrics. Right at this moment staring back at him her fear turned to a quiet anger. "So were have you been for five months?" Leviathan could tell how strangely beautiful her body was getting she was angry with him. Oddly he was very aroused by her anger, he almost wished she'd start attacking him so he could have an excuse to pin her down but Leviathan got the feeling that wasn't going to happen…..at least not yet.

"If you were wanting to know I was paying a little visit with Tom Riddle. I know what he did to you and I wanted to punish him for what he'd done but, I was taken away against my will. At first I thought it was my brother, Eros since he did it before when I tried to kill Tom."

"You tried it before?"

"Actually twice," said Leviathan with a smirk. "The first time was when I laid you back to bed and the sight of him next to you sickened me so I wanted to drag him to my Hell and torture him there but, Eros stopped me before I could do anything."

"And what about the second time?" she asked knowing full well what it was or better who it was. Leviathan only smiled, You know what the second time was Mimi, it was me that made him ill. I was hoping that by dying of natural causes you'd come with me. In fact it was so close to coming true until I discovered from a secret source he was well…..and he took you." There was a slight pause, then he continued with his explanations.

"Like I'm said, I've tried to kill him but, I was taken against my will into the garden of Eden. At first I thought it was my brother's doing but, it was Mother Gaea. She told me Tom wouldn't die by my hand but, my son." At the last part, Merope began to laugh becoming more beautiful by the second. She went to her dresser were she pulled out a letter from the drawer. The letter was still unopened and handed the letter to Leviathan. "So is this your response?"

Leviathan took the letter from her hand and opened it. He could tell by the handwriting that this wasn't him but, his brother Eros. By the contents of his letter he was trying to help him. Thank god she didn't open it or other wise she'd be more angry with him then she is now. "Merope….this isn't me, being with Mother Gaea for five minutes could mean five month, time goes faster when you're around her."

Merope was taking in with what he said. A part of her wanted to believe him but, at the same time…

To Leviathan's surprise rose with thons came out of her body pinning him to the wall. For a human they would have been dead in a heart beat, the rose thorns were long as a pinkie and sharp like a knife. For Leviathan it stung him like bees. The thorns wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and waist. Merope/Lilith glided over to him with eyes glowing sickly green. "Why should I believe you?" she asked close to his face.

"Because I'm here for you now. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have come at all and I would have left you like this."

"Oh, you mean you disapprove of _this_?" she hissed, meaning her occupation. "I disapprove of selling yourself. To me if you want to sleep around I would rather it be out of your enjoyment then a need for money. I know a better way to do that."

"And what would that be?" Leviathan tugged at the thorny vines irritated that he couldn't get out of them. "Look in my right pocket and you'll know why." Merope put her in his pocket were she found cube shaped object. She pulled it out to discover it was the gold and black puzzle box she saw the fat man solve when she was living with Tom. "Are you saying that I should…."

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do: sell it. You won't believe how many sell their souls for this little box," he said with an evil smile. Merope looked at it; sure it was a beautiful piece of work but, this was hard times. People were more concern with keeping a roof over their head. In addition she wasn't a good salesman. "How much is it?"

"Whatever you think its worth. People will pay from a penny to a million to have this little box. I remember one man gave me his villa in exchange for a beautiful puzzle box. He thought it would lead him to Heaven," he said with a smirk. Merope looked at the box, there was only one in her hand. "Are there more of these?"

"All over the world in many different forms but, this one you'll be selling to. Don't worry, once the soul is claimed I'll give it back to you and the process repeats." Merope looked at it a little longer. So hard to believe such a pretty thing can be so dangerous. Once Merope loosened her grip on Leviathan she was suddenly pinned on the bed were Leviathan kissed her passionately. Merope began to moan in pleasure as Leviathan worked his magic touch on her.

It had been a long time since she had been touched like this. She had been in the hands of clumsy men and the sex was either painful or too quick to enjoy. Tonight she was going to enjoy his company. "Will you do it?" he asked, his hand stroking her clit, Merope was gasping at the touch. She wanted him, she wanted him badly. "Will you do it?" he asked again, sliding his fingers inside her. The sensations were coming unbearable, she wanted him now!

"Yes….anything….I'll do it!" He smiled, that was all he needed to hear. Through the rest of the night it was nothing but love and lust for the two lovers

#

Summer was becoming Autumn, Merope was sitting at a fine café with a man across the table. He looked hungry, his eyes were on the box before them.

"What's your pleasure, sir?" she asked, knowing full well what he wanted. He gave her two thousand pounds. "Take it, it's now yours." Right after the man was out of ear shot she said, "It always was."


End file.
